Relatos de un llanto amargo
by Dominique Jackson
Summary: Scorpius y Rose nunca fueron amigos. Enemistados y con sentimientos desencontrados, vivieron su vida en diferentes caminos. Al morir el padre de Scorpius, este tiene que hacer un cambio drástico en su vida. Rose empieza a cuestionarse que es lo importante en realidad, y decide hacer algo por todas las cosas malas que ha hecho: ayudar a Scorpius a reconstruir su vida.
1. Al borde del abismo

_Relatos de un llanto amargo: _La perdida de la inocencia, la madurez muy temprana, los golpes violentos de la vida causándote hemorragias irremediables en el corazón. La muerte, la desgracia, la vergüenza. El racismo, la inseguridad, el amor no correspondido. Estos son los relatos de cuatro adolescentes, con vidas muy diferentes, viviendo en carne propia los problemas y la desesperanza. Esta es su historia. Estos son los relatos de un llanto amargo.

_Scorpius._

Llueve. Es un día nublado. Un día para quedarte mirando la ventana con un libro, acurrucado en medio de sabanas calientes, observando un roció que se convertirá en lluvia, que pronto será tormenta. Observando. Tomando café. Es un día de esos.

Pero no puedo tener un día de esos en un día como estos. Es por eso que salgo a la calle, llevando mi abrigo cazadora. El viento me revuelve el pelo, me hace derramar unas lágrimas saladas. Con todo lo que he llorado estas últimas semanas… ni si quiera me molesto en sacármelas de las mejillas.

Y camino, sabiendo que no voy a poder quitarme esto de la mente. Y camino, sabiendo que mi vida va a ser un infierno para siempre. Camino, llorando un poco más, llorando un poco menos. Camino pensando en que nunca le dije te quiero. Camino, camino llorando penas y llorando recuerdos, camino conteniendo las ganas de gritarle al mundo lo que siento.

Y sé que debí ponerme medias, y que tal vez la cazadora y una mediocre remera no va a poder protegerme del helado frio de este invierno. Pero tal vez quiera sentir dolor. Tal vez el frio que siento en los pies no es nada comparado con el de mi corazón.

Ya sé dónde voy. Es obvio, mis pies pican y caminan hasta ahí solos sin que yo se los diga. Ahora si me saco las lagrimas de las sonrosadas mejillas. Entro al cementerio, tratando de aparentar calma. El guardia ya me reconoce, y asiente secamente con la cabeza. Trato de hacer lo mismo.

Recorro las tumbas con el corazón acongojado. Todas esas personas muertas, todos esos cuerpos sin alma. Miles de familiares y amigos llorando su muerte. Pero nadie más que nosotros lloramos a mi padre. Porque no fue un hombre de buena ley. Porque no fue un alma digna de recordar.

Cuando veo su tumba, con su precaria foto y su precaria lapida, sonrió al pensar que no fue un hombre de buena ley, pero fue un hombre de un gran corazón. Mi padre, Draco Malfoy, que marcho demasiado temprano para descansar como merecía. Mi padre.

—Te quiero. —Susurró, pero sé que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de mis errores. Observo el pasto reseco que crece por encima de su tumba. Tal vez hubiera hecho bien en traerle unas flores. Unas bonitas, rosas rojas. Rosas. Las que le gustaban a él.

Dejo escapar una lágrima, dándome cuenta que estoy solo. No hay nadie más que el viejo guardia y yo, los dos muriéndonos de frio. Muchas personas dicen por aquí que el viejo guardia se queda en este cementerio día y noche porque su esposa murió en este cementerio. Porque la extraña y quiere acompañar hasta a su cuerpo sin vida. Tal vez solo trabaja aquí para pagarse un plato de comida. Quién sabe.

Estoy por irme, cuando me paró en seco. Cuando me doy cuenta de algo fascinante. Creciendo al lado de la lapida de Draco Malfoy, mi padre, hay un ramo de rosas rojas. ¡Cómo no me había dado cuenta! ¡Como había sido tan estúpido!

Me arrodillo en la nieve, y sé que me he mojado todas las rodillas. Pero no me importa, porque solo tengo ojos para esas rosas rojas en medio de la blanca nieve. Las favoritas de mi padre, porque eran las que siempre le regalaba a mi madre. Cada navidad, todos los años, viéndolo colocar una tarjeta en un ramo de rosas especiales para ella. Y ahí están. Y sé que no ha sido mi madre la que las coloco. Pero… ¿Quién?

Estas rosas, de pétalos suaves, que por un momento me han devuelto la alegría. Estas rosas de color rojo, estas rosas rojas que son una bandera indicando un poco de esperanza. Estas rosas que me han devuelto la sonrisa al rostro.

Me levanto, con la cazadora desprendida y los ojos llameantes, Tengo que saber quien ha dejado esto para mi padre. Tengo que saberlo. Quizá, no estoy tan solo en el mundo.

Arranco una rosa antes de despedirme de mi padre con un asentimiento rápido. Volveré a verlo pronto. Y volveré a verlo con respuestas a mis interrogantes.

Cuando llego a casa, recuerdo porque me había ido.

El cálido sentimiento al ver la rosa roja se ha ido al ver la parca figura de mi madre. Sentada en esa mecedora, con los labios cuarteados, con sus ojos sin vida. Suspiró, acercándome a ella con profunda desesperación.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Todavía sigues ahí? —Voy hasta ella, aparentando una sonrisa tranquila. Me mira, pero en realidad no lo está haciendo. —Vamos mamá. Vamos. —Estoy decidido a no dejarla ahí sentada. No más. No va a volver su vida una pesadilla. No va a dejar de vivir por la pérdida de mi padre. La agarro de la cintura, tratando de quitarla de ahí. — ¡Vamos, mamá! ¡Vamos! —Mi madre empieza a llorar, plantándose en la silla con más fuerza. No puedo dejar de gritarle. — ¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Por favor, levántate! ¡Basta!

Pero ella me saca las manos de un empujón, encogiéndose en su silla, echándose a llorar como una niña pequeña. Le miro el rostro que tanto intenta ocultar en medio de sus dos pálidas manos, encogiéndose cada vez más y más en esa silla pequeña. Vuelvo a suspirar. Mi madre no va a volver a ser la de antes. Por lo menos, no hoy.

Hago lo de siempre. Abro las cortinas, agarro la escoba, trato de que ella coopere conmigo. Dejo la rosa en la mesita del rincón y trato de hablarle. De hablarle de lo que sea. De la luz, de la limpieza, de lo que comeremos hoy. No recibo respuesta, pero tampoco esperaba una. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago.

El comedor casi siempre tiene el mismo aspecto abandonado. El mismo aspecto desdichado de todos los días. Lo he limpiado siempre, pero no consigo que luzca hermoso. Solo pulcro, sin vida. Como las manos de mi madre.

—Mamá. —Agarró una silla, que cruje contra el piso. La acerco hasta ella, y agarro la florcilla de la mesita. —Mira mamá.

Puedo ver como su cara se ilumina al ver la rosa roja. Se ilumina como una chispa de luz, por que muy pronto desaparece. Y su rostro se congestiona, haciéndome creer que he cometido un grave error. Comienza a llorar cada vez más fuerte, agarrando la rosa con una fuerza que no ha mostrado en semanas, lastimándose con las espinas. Se la saco de un tirón, con dos lágrimas luchando por salir de mis ojos.

— ¡No, mamá! ¡No era para eso! ¡La he encontrado, en el cementerio! —Por un momento puedo ver que su rostro muestra un poco de cordura. — ¿Mamá? Encontré esto en el cementerio. En la tumba de papá. Y no fuiste ni tu ni yo. ¿Crees que alguien haya ido a visitarlo?

Se queda unos segundos mirando la rosa, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí. La mira cada vez con más fuerza, casi como si le doliera que estuviera en nuestro salón. Luego vuelve a encogerse, poco a poco, en su silla, tapándose con sus manos, protegiéndose de la realidad. Suspiro. No va a cooperar con mi búsqueda. No va a cooperar para salir adelante. Como siempre.

Esa noche hago nuestra cena. Hace mucho que intento cocinar lo mejor posible. Hoy hice unos fideos comunes de sémola. Creo que estaban ricos. Los condimente y le puse mucha sal, como le gustaban a mi madre. Pero cuando intento hacerla comer, solo se encierra en sí misma, como siempre hace. Sé que otra vez comeré solo, y que mañana por la mañana comerá un poco de pan duro para calmar sus ansias. Y volverá a sentarse en su endemoniada silla, esperando algo que nunca sucederá. Mi padre nunca aparecerá de nuevo por la puerta. Nunca volverá.

Cuando mi padre murió, mi abuelo me ayudo un poco con nuestro mantenimiento. Luego, poco a poco, desapareció. Dejo de darnos dinero, y de contestar cartas. Como si no le importara su nieto. Como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Es entonces cuando decidí que iba a tener que salir a trabajar. Porque mi madre estaba demasiado devastada como para hacerlo. Conseguí unos trabajos bastantes deprimentes en muchos lugares, pero nunca uno con el que pudiera tener un buen sueldo y sea permanente.

El dinero empezaba a faltarnos cada vez más. Mi abuelo había desaparecido como si del viento estuviéramos hablando, dejándonos solos cuando más importaba su apoyo. Empezaba a creer que íbamos a tener que vender muebles o pertenencias personales para alcanzarnos con los gastos. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil poder mantener todo en orden, porque soy menor de edad y no puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio. En cuanto a mi madre… ella decidió quedarse esperando en esa silla a mi padre, hasta que venga a por ella. A veces pienso que ella se irá con él antes de que yo o cualquiera pueda hacer algo. Todos los días empeora un poco. Todos los días en una maldita lucha para que salga de esa silla.

Fue una tarde de estas terribles vacaciones cuando había salido a visitar a mi padre y me quede un rato en la ciudad. El día estaba tan bonito… intentaba no pensar en lo que haría cuando tuviera que volver a Hogwarts. No podía dejar a mi madre sola, pero dejar la escuela era en lo que menos quería pensar…

La plata muggle que conservaba se me había caído de las manos y el viento se la había llevado. Estaba solo, tenia frio. Había perdido a mi padre y a mi madre al mismo tiempo, sin contar a mi abuelo. Entonces me senté en el borde de la calle, largándome a llorar de a poco y sin prisa. Casi disfrutando el llanto que no había podido darme por intentar ser fuerte. Por mi madre. Por mí.

En eso un hombre salió de una librería. Me invito a pasar, diciéndome que no me haría daño si no yo se lo hacía. Esto me hizo sonreír. Al poco rato vino con café y unas galletitas. Cuando le dije que no me gustaba el café, me dijo que era lo único que tenia. Me sentó e hizo que le contara todo lo que me pasaba. Nunca entenderé por que hizo eso. Por qué sintió pena por mí, porque se compadeció al darme trabajo en esa librería pequeña. Porque, decidió darme un poco de esperanza.

Charles fue el mejor apoyo que tuve en estos meses. Como me había retirado temprano de Hogwarts, dos meses antes por la muerte de mi padre, ni si quiera tenía un amigo con quién charlar de mi desgracia. Él casi fue como un padre para mí. Nunca me pidió una explicación, nunca quiso nada a cambio más que trabajo. Y siempre me pago muy bien. Cuando lloraba por cualquier cosa, cuando se me caían los libros y cuando algunas personas huían asustadas de mí en la tienda, el solo me dedicaba una mirada seria y me decía que descansara un momento. Sin Charles, mi madre y yo hubieran perdido todo. Y lo más importante, nos hubiéramos perdido a nosotros mismos.

Hoy fue Domingo. Fue, por que pronto será de madrugada. No he dormido nada y sé que mañana tendré que trabajar todo el día. Pero no puedo resistirme a quedarme viendo como amanece, como el sol trae luz luego de la oscuridad de la noche. Sonrió y recuerdo como mi padre de vez en cuando también lo hacía. Como de vez en cuando también era muy feliz.

Observo el primer rayo de luz con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Voy al trabajo todos los días en la gastaba bicicleta de mi padre. En parte porque me recuerda a él, en parte porque es un transporte muy cómodo. Solo me cuido de que mi madre no la vea. Ella llora siempre que ve algo que le recuerde a mi padre. Y aunque esa bicicleta solo sea suya de nombre, me niego a darle un motivo por el cual llorar.

Salgó andando lo más rápido que puedo, con mi cazadora y unos jeans presentables. He aprendido a planchar con esa cosa muggle, como también aprendí a lavar la ropa. Soy, para mi vergüenza, un gran amo de la casa. Yo solo cuido de mi madre y de mi mismo. Con dieciséis años soy muy independiente.

Faltan cinco días para la navidad. Cinco. Y luego de ella, una semana para volver a Hogwarts. Me apena pensar que yo no voy a volver. Nunca podre volver a Hogwarts, a mi verdadero hogar. Trato de no caerme de la bici cuando pienso en esto.

Llegó más rápido de lo normal, por lo que me tomo mi tiempo para atar la bicicleta a las rejas. Adentro puedo ver como Charles toma su café con una mirada sería muy intimidatoria. Entro con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! —Se que le molesta que grite, más cuando está enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Me mira de mal talante.

—Buenos días, irritante, irritante Scorpius. —Frunzo un poco el seño, pero el casi sonríe. Sé que ha sido con humor. — ¿Qué tal todo?

—Creo que bien. —Me encojo de hombros, sacándome la cazadora. Paso por detrás del mostrador y me sirvo una taza de café. Charles me ha pegado el gusto por esta bebida. — Aunque no sé si llegare a pagar todos los gastos.

— ¿Es demasiado?

—Pues, todos los precios suben. Por suerte, mi madre no es un gran gasto en cuanto a comida. —Trato de bromear con esto, pero me sale en un tono amargo, casi escupido de mi boca. Charles frunce un poco el entrecejo.

— ¿No come nada? —Se que en realidad está preocupado. Siempre lo está por mí.

—Hace lo que puede. Pero cada día empeora más.

Charles está al tanto de toda mi vida. Es con la única persona que pueda hablar de esto, por lo que me viene genial que se la pase escuchándome. Siempre lo hace en ese tono comprensivo, con los parpados medios caídos, como si no me estuviera prestando atención. Pero sé que en realidad si lo hace. Me pone una mano en el hombro, en un gesto protector.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

—Gracias, Charles. Pero ya haces mucho por mí.

Le molesta que diga esto, pero lo hemos discutido tantas veces que ni si quiera se fastidia en regañarme. Charles me ha dejado hasta en días de demasiada nieve quedarme con él en su casa. Sé que mi madre estará bien porque siempre le dejo su cama bien preparada y comida de sobra. Aunque en realidad no la necesita, por supuesto.

Pronto llegan los clientes, de los cuales me encargo yo. Este local ha hecho que sienta una gran pasión por todo lo que es un libro. Me he leído en este mes diecisiete, pero es demasiado poco comparado con lo que he leído en total en todo lo que llevo aquí. Hace dos meses que trabajo en la librería, y puedo decir que aprovecho cada día al máximo. Es el único lugar en el que casi me olvido de mis problemas.

Casi.

De un momento a otro, la librería está llena. Y de repente, mientras intento alcanzar un libro que está en un estante demasiado alto, Charles me llama a los gritos. Casi me caigo de la escalera en la que estaba subido.

—Ya voy. —Masculló, y sé que todo el mundo se ha quedado viendo mi casi caída. Bajo con sumo cuidado y la cabeza gacha. Odio llamar la atención.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Le pregunto de mal talante cuando llego hasta donde esta con su cara de sueño, acariciándome el brazo. Me he golpeado en mi resbalón. —Casi me matas del susto.

—Lo sé. —No parece sentirse muy culpable. —Pero necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Ves esa chica de allá?

En medio de las dos estanterías de la categoría "ROMANCE", una chica de cabello voluminoso de espaldas tiene una pilita de libros entre los brazos.

—Creo que sí.

—Pues quiero que vayas a ayudarla. —Asiento, y casi me dirijo directo a ella cuando me paró en seco. Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo tú?

—Oh. —Se mete una mano en el bolsillo, y con la otra sostiene su taza de café. —Es que… es que he pensado que no te vendría mal conocer a personas de tu edad.

— ¿De mi edad? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo amigos?

— ¡Yo no dije eso! —Dice, negando con la cabeza rápidamente ante mi tono enfadado. Me molesta que la gente descubra mi pequeño secreto. Porque… en realidad no tengo ni un amigo con quién conversar más que él. —Solo quiero que vayas a hablar con ella. Un poco. Ayudarla. Nada más.

— ¿Cómo una clienta cualquiera? —Sigo desconfiando de él. Lo único que me falta es que quiera conseguirme una novia. Charles asiente, muy convencido.

—Como una clienta más.

Cuando se aleja con su aire somnoliento, me entra un poco de nerviosismo. No puedo dejar de repetirme que soy un completo estúpido. Pero tiene razón en algo: hace dos meses que no hablo con nadie que no pase los veintiuno. Suspiro, acomodándome la camisa. Solo es una clienta más.

Solo es una clienta más….

—Hola, bienvenida a la tienda. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Cuando se da vuelta, casi me da un vuelco el corazón.

—Si, por supuesto… —Me queda mirando unos instantes, con sus ojos azules profundamente sorprendidos. — ¿Tu eres…?

—Hola. —No es la mejor forma de presentarme, pero qué más da. —Sí, soy Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Cómo estás… Weasley?

El frio me congela el alma, pero las mejillas se me colorean un poco. Trato de bajar el calor que me ha subido al pecho, trato de sentir la misma frivolidad que he mantenido todos estos años (o aparentado) contra ella. Pero cuando me sonríe amablemente, todo lo que pude haberme esforzado se ha desvanecido.

— ¡Hola, Scorpius! —Su tono nervioso no concuerda con su cara alegre. ¿Scorpius? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? Rose Weasley nunca había sido amable conmigo. Y más de una vez me lo hizo saber. Carraspeo.

—Si, em… ¿Qué necesitas? —No soy bueno hablando, y mucho menos desde que deje Hogwarts dos meses antes de que empiecen las vacaciones de navidad por la muerte de mi padre. Pero con ella… el desprecio me brota de los poros, el desprecio y el continuo sentimiento de hipocresía. Su sonrisa me demuestra su falsedad vacía.

—Oh, creo que ya tengo lo que necesito. —Se pone un mechón de cabello pelirrojo detrás de la oreja. Cabello pelirrojo. Debí haberlo sabido. Pero, ¿Qué me iba a imaginar yo que de todas las personas, esa se iba a aparecer en mi trabajo? — Pero gracias por…

—Genial. —Me pongo las manos en los bolsillos, cortándola de un golpe. Detrás de Weasley, Charles me mira con el ceño fruncido. Anda a saber qué cara debo de estar teniendo en estos momentos. Pero no me importa. Solo quiero alejarme de ella. De ella y de mis recuerdos. —Nos vemos luego.

— ¡Espera, Scorpius! — ¿Hace falta que utilice mi nombre todo el tiempo? Contengo el impulso de decirle que me diga Malfoy. — Tú… —Pestañea, con esos ojos azul cielo que parecen hechos de una parte del cielo. Vuelve a sonreír, y ya no puedo ocultar ningún sentimiento. — ¿Cómo estás?

Apoya una mano pequeña en mi brazo, como una suave caricia a mi ropa. La miro. A ella, a la mano, a mi brazo, a sus malditos hermosos ojos. Y no puedo contenerme más.

— ¿Qué como estoy? —Le escupo, frunciendo el ceño, la nariz, alejándome como un perro herido. — ¿Cómo estoy por la muerte de mi padre? ¿O como estoy pasando estos primeros meses siendo un maldito bastardo?

—Scorpius. —Susurra, poniéndose una mano en el corazón. —Nunca quise decirte nada malo. Solo trate de ser amable contigo…

— ¿Por qué? —Se me congestiona el rostro, negando con la cabeza violentamente. —No necesito tu pena.

—No es pena, —Exclama, frunciendo los labios. Su tono de desesperación es tan creíble… que casi me compra con su escena. —es preocupación, es respeto, es amabilidad. Son buenos modales.

—Oh, ¿Quieres que te aplauda? ¿Qué te felicite por tus buenos modales? Nunca los tuviste conmigo, Rose Weasley. —Digo una palabra tras otra con una frivolidad que no es nada propia en mí. — ¿De repente eres amable, o te has dado cuenta de la mierda que has sido siempre y la culpa te carcome viva de tal manera que intentas remendar las cosas?

Sé que me he pasado, sé que he clavado un puñal tras otro y que por fin su corazón como roca se ha dejado romper. Dos lágrimas me indican que la he lastimado. Pero en ese momento solo la miro fijamente, impertérrito a sus lágrimas. No es nada que ya no haya visto. Hay cosas peores que malas palabras de un extraño. Lo sé muy bien.

—Lamento haberte robado tu tiempo. —Su voz rota hace que un hilito de mi corazón sienta algo de pena por ella. Pero los recuerdos acaban con ese sentimiento. —Iré a apagar las cosas. Gracias por la ayuda.

Derrama las dos cristalinas lágrimas, haciendo un puchero con sus labios carnosos. Si. Rose Weasley siempre ha sido muy hermosa. Ojala pudiera tragar maquillaje y hacerse bella por dentro.

—Me he esforzado en no ayudarte en nada. No me agradezcas algo que no hice.

El último comentario ha sido rayando lo cruel, por lo que me voy de su lado lo más rápido que puedo. La choco en mi intento de huida, haciéndola desparramar los libros que tiene en las manos. Estoy por irme, cuando me doy cuenta que no puedo hacerlo. No puedo convertirme en lo mismo que ella. Yo no soy así. Mi padre no me crio de esa manera.

Me doy la vuelta y levanto todos los libros en una pila ordenada. Se los doy en las manos, cuidado de ni si quiera rozarla. Con las dos lagrimas todavía cayéndole por el rostro, me pregunto si no se las ha sacado para que le tenga lastima. Dejo de pensar en ese detalle cuando se las enjuaga de un manotón y agarra los libros con más fuerza.

—Gracias, Scorpius.

—No me debes nada… Weasley.

Ahora si me voy lentamente de su lado, alejándome de la sección de ROMANCE. Noto la mirada contrariada de Charles del otro lado, observándome fijamente, prestándome una atención innecesaria para que vaya a su lado. Pero por ahora, lo único que quiero es trabajar.

Rose Weasley, como siempre metiéndose en mi vida, embarrando la mierda y convirtiéndola en una gran porquería. Suspiro, agarrando un par de revistas del mostrador con una fuerza exagerada. Rose Weasley ya no me importa en absoluto. No me importa y ya. No es nadie. Solo una mala persona, una mala persona que siempre será una espina más clavada en mi estúpido corazón.

Asiento con la cabeza, decidido. Lo único que me importa en estos momentos, es cómo voy a hacer para pagar el gas.

Lo único que me importa.

…


	2. Culpa

_Rose._

Observar a mi hermano dormir, es como observar a un ángel descansando.

Tienes las pestañas rubias y casi invisibles. Es pecoso, de cara redonda, con el pelo pelirrojo como un manchón espumoso en su cabeza. Sus labios son finos y algo rosados. Por eso cuando duerme, aunque lo hace con la boca abierta y con unos ronquidos para nada agradables, vuelve a ser el niño pequeñito que era antes.

Me he dormido llorando. Llorando con el sentimiento más horrible que puede haber: culpa. Siento en la garganta y el estomago un nudo que no me deja ni respirar. Scorpius Malfoy. _Scorpius Malfoy._ Es todo lo que dice mi mente.

Y es que desde que lo vi en su trabajo ayer, no he podido dejar de decirme una y otra vez en la cabeza lo que ya he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo: he sido muy mala persona.

Cuando era pequeña, me divertía molestando a Scorpius Malfoy con mi primo Albus. No mucho, en realidad casi como un juego. Siempre lo habíamos tomado así. Arruinándole alguna tarea, haciéndolo llegar tarde a clases. Dándole pastillas vomitivas. Hasta que un día, Scorpius Malfoy me dijo en tercer año que yo le gustaba. Y yo le dije, que ni por que fuéramos las únicas dos personas en la faz de la tierra y estuviera enferma de cáncer con poco tiempo de vida sería su novia. Esas palabras, justamente esas. Esos cuchillos, esa crueldad en la boca de una mocosa de trece años.

Nunca más volví a hablar con Scorpius Malfoy sobre ello. Me dedicaba a hacerlo sentir mal, espantándolo, pidiéndoles a los profesores que me alejaran de él. De vez en cuando, muy a mi pesar en este momento, haciéndolo pasar algo de vergüenza. Pero algo ocurrió en sexto año, dos meses antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

Estábamos desayunando, listos para hacer un examen. Scorpius estaba sentado en una mesa, comiendo con un par de chicos con los que siempre hacia los trabajos grupales. Lo observe comiendo una tostada, y luego abriendo un sobre amarillento y pequeño. Fue la anteúltima vez que vi a Scorpius Malfoy.

Ese mismo día, ya entrada la tarde con el crepúsculo pintando el cielo de colores, no había nadie en el Gran Comedor. Pero yo no encontraba a Albus por ninguna parte, y acababa de romper con mi novio Nace. Entre al Comedor creyendo estar sola, lista para echarme a llorar.

Pero en el medio de la mesa de Slytherin sentado con unas valijas, estaba Scorpius llorando, aferrado a una carta como un niño pequeño, negando con la cabeza. Parecia tan triste… tan frágil como una copa de cristal. En ese momento salí del Gran Comedor con la sensación de ver algo que no tendría que haber visto y el corazón acongojado. Al día siguiente me entere de que Draco Malfoy había muerto. Y que Scorpius Malfoy se había marchado, tal vez para todo el año, a enfrentar su nueva vida luego de la muerte de su padre.

Alejarme de él, espantarlo, hasta apartarlo de mi camino nunca me había parecido cruel, malo, o remotamente malvado. El también lo hacía, hasta era como una especie de juego entre Scorpius, Albus y yo. Pero en ese momento, solo la culpa me invadió. La lástima. Scorpius Malfoy se marchaba a casa para encontrase con su madre destrozada, su familia hecha pedazos. El cadáver de su padre. Se encontraba solo y desdichado, más de lo que yo nunca podría haber estado.

No creí tener la oportunidad de hablar con él, de tratar de emendar un poco mis actos. Tratar aunque sea, de ser cordial. Pero ayer, en la librería, cuando trate de ser amable al verlo por sorpresa… la verdad me cayó en los hombros como agua fría. Scorpius estaba cambiado. Tenía unas ojeras muy profundas, unos labios cuarteados por el frio. Llevaba una raída chaqueta y sus zapatos estaban en un aspecto lamentable. Pero no solo había cambiado en su aspecto: su voz, su forma de moverse, la forma en la que me miraba como si pudiera traspasarme con sus ojos gris tormenta. Un corazón curtido, un alma más madura. Estaba cambiado, y en sus ojos tristes podía leer la verdad. Ya no era el mismo chico de antes, ya no tenía ese aire pícaro que llevaba siempre. Estaba decaído, como si los problemas le hubieran hundido los hombros, lo hubieran adelgazado y convertido en un ser cansado y aturdido. No era el Scorpius Malfoy que yo conocía. Era un Scorpius Malfoy pisoteado por el frio, golpeado por la vida, renacido a golpes y que parecia afrontar cada día solo con lo que tenía encima.

Y sus palabras… sus palabras frías, sus palabras que tenían todo menos mentira. El tenía razón. Podría haberme dicho muchas cosas en defensa de mis bromas en nuestros años de escuela, pero nunca había sido cruel conmigo. Y yo sí. Había sido malcriada, inmadura. Una estúpida niña que jugaba con un chico riéndose a su costa. Oh pobre Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Cómo pude haberle gustado? Soy la persona más despreciable de la humanidad.

Me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, dejando las fuerzas que había juntado. Hugo ya estaba despierto, mirándome con mala cara.

—Estás rara. Triste.

Lo observo, para encontrarme con sus ojos color caramelo. Asiento, con una sonrisa que no tiene nada de feliz.

—Si Hugo, lo estoy. Pero no me quedare aquí tirada esperando a que se me pase.

…

Este día vienen mis tíos a comer. Y por ende, también mis primos.

Quiero aclarar algo: eso que sale en los periódicos, eso que tanto se encarga el Profeta de recalcar sobre nosotros, no es una realidad. No somos una familia perfecta. No nos amamos entre todos con locura. Aunque es una familia buena, creo que a veces está un poco rota. Y no estoy hablando solo de los grandes.

En Hogwarts no somos muchos, por lo que en mi grupo de amigos también esta Albus y lo quiero como un hermano. Quiero mucho a todos mis primos. Pero a veces… a veces son insoportables. Como Lily, refregándome en la cara todas las vacaciones lo perfecta que es, su buen promedio, como los chicos caen rendidos a sus pies. O James, siendo el más querido por mi padre, el más adorado. Hasta a veces me hace pensar que lo quiere más que a mí y a Hugo. O Dominique, que se cree la gran cosa para si quiera prestarme atención al decirme hola.

Mi primo favorito, es Lysander Scamander. Y ni si quiera es mi primo. Es un amigo de la familia, el hijo de Luna. Pero es como si lo fuera. Lo quiero como un primo. Es algo excéntrico, un poco raro. Usa gafas, tiene ojos azules y un hermoso pelo rubio. Lee mucho, y vive citando sus libros en todas las ocasiones. Lo que me gusta de Lysander, es que no es presuntuoso. Igual que él tío Harry. No está todo el tiempo tratando de impresionar a los demás, de encajar como una pieza más de un rompecabezas. Es solo él, y parece feliz siéndolo. Espero que lo sea en verdad.

Sé que mi plan para acabar con la culpa tendrá que esperar, así que me levanto para prepararme a la llegada de mi familia. Faltan cuatro días para navidad, no sé porque quieren juntarse justo ahora. ¡En tres días nos veremos de nuevo! Pero ya que, si le digo eso a mi madre solo me regañara.

Cuando voy a mi armario, aunque tengo miles de ropas que ponerme, solo me quedo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Si los Scamander no vinieran no le prestaría tanta atención a esto de que usar, solo que… Lorcan Scamander, el hermano de Lysander, siempre me ha gustado mucho.

Nunca de una forma más que solo como un platónico. Un lindo chico con una linda sonrisa, simpático y encantador. Lorcan es la clase de chico que puede hacerte reír en cualquier momento. Aunque, para mi tremenda desgracia, tiene novia. Si, ya lo sé. ¿No era solo un platónico? Es que Lorcan Scamander me ha gustado desde que tengo memoria y jugábamos juntos en la Madriguera.

Es por eso que me lo pienso dos veces en elegir algo. Y no tengo nada que ponerme. Hugo, levantando y arrastrándose hasta el baño, me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

—Odio que hagas eso. —Bufa, trasladándose hacia el baño. Lo miro, poniéndome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Oh, vamos Rose. Tienes tanta ropa… hay gente que ni si quiera puede comprarse un par de zapatos. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienes nada?

Cuando Hugo entra al baño y cierra la puerta, pienso que me ha leído el pensamiento. Le debo decir tantas veces que ya me conoce de memoria. Bajo la cabeza, mirándome los pies descalzos, las uñas barnizadas con esmalte rosa. Y me siento pésimo. Scorpius Malfoy estaba en esos zapatos que casi se rompían, una chaqueta raída y jeans viejos. Agarro las primeras prendas que veo y me meto en mi baño.

Como siempre últimamente, la culpa me carcome viva.

…

El "cualquier cosa" que me puse, termino siendo un vestido blanco sencillo y zapatos rosa claro.

No estoy muy cómoda con esta ropa, pero no la usa hace tanto tiempo que va a empezar a no caberme el año entrante. Pienso en todo lo que desperdicio al comprarme y no utilizarlo o romperlo sin reparo… suerte que existen hechizos que arreglan las cosas.

"Pero no tu conciencia." Me dice una voz muy conocida en mi cabeza, y sé que está diciendo la verdad. Scorpius Malfoy. Mi mente no puede dejar de pensar en él, en él y en todos mis fantasmas.

Estoy sentada a la mesa con Lily, James, Dominique, Victoire, Louis, Lysander, Lorcan, y el taciturno Hugo. Esperamos a que venga mi tío George, pero sabemos que ya no vendrá. Últimamente anda con demasiado trabajo.

—Hugo, pásame las papas. —La voz demandante de Lily hace que Hugo de un respingo. La mira con los ojos entornados, arrastrando las papas por la mesa hasta ella. Lily sonríe con soltura. —Gracias.

—Ya se acerca navidad. —Louis, de la misma edad que Hugo pero con un espíritu mucho más optimista, sonríe comiendo un trozo de tarta. — ¿Qué van a pedir?

—Un libro. —Lysander, con los lentes de color violeta colocados, sonríe al decir estas palabras. Lorcan bufa, pero dejando escapar una risa.

—Oh, por favor. Siempre pides lo mismo. No me digas, ¿La nueva edición de _Matar a un Risueñor_? —Todos dejamos escapar una pequeña risa. Lorcan tiene razón. Lysander nunca se renueva respecto a nada.

—No. Hay un libro que se llama FLIPPED. Es antiguo… y vi la película.

—Sinceramente no sé donde consigues esas cosas.

—Oh, hay algo que se llama internet, querido hermano. —El sarcasmo en su voz estaba pintado como el color en un retrato— La cosa es que la protagonista, me hace acordar mucho a Rose. Por eso quiero leerlo.

— ¿Rose? ¿Nuestra Rose? Vamos Lysander, conozco la película —Cuando no, Lily sabiendo de todo y opinando todavía más. —Y la protagonista no tiene nada que ver con… ella.

— ¿Por qué a mí? —Trato de ignorar las palabras de Lily, mirando fijamente a Lysander. No fue algo que haya sonado como un cumplido. Este me devuelve la mirada, cargada de sentimiento.

—Oh. —Frunce el ceño, contrariado. —Bueno, supongo que tiene tu espíritu.

—Que encantador. —Dice Dominique en un tono sarcástico, dándole una risa a James. Victoire, que parece estar en otro planeta, toma su jugo con una delicadeza exasperante. Lorcan arquea las cejas, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nunca me lo habría imaginado. Ahora quiero ver esa película. —Sonrió al pensar que justo iba a decir lo mismo. Pero Lysander niega con la cabeza, en su tono soñador.

—Oh, no. Mejor lee el libro.

Pincho una papa, observando a los dos gemelos con aire curioso. Son tan diferentes… y a la vez comparten la misma cara. Lorcan siempre me ha gustado… aunque he sido mucho más cercana a Lysander en otros aspectos. Albus gruñe un poco, inclinando la cabeza.

—Yo voy a pedir uno de esos cosos que tienen los muggles.

—No digas coso, Albus. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? —Victoire, dando señales de vida por primera vez en todo el almuerzo, frunce el ceño.

—Celulares. Teléfonos celulares. —James niega con la cabeza, con esa sonrisa picara que antes veía todos los días en los labios de Scorpius Malfoy. —No se para que quiere uno, si no va a tener a quién llamar.

— ¡Están en la onda! —Reprocha su hermano, arrancándome una sonrisa. —Además, da igual. Solo quiero uno y lo pediré.

—Yo voy a pedir un mes sin peleas con Brit. —Lorcan se despereza en su asiento, mirándome con los ojos en blanco. Brit es su novia desde hace tres meses. —Cada vez peleamos más.

Me molesta admitir que este comentario me subió mucho el humor. Sonreí con el espíritu un poco más animado, y Lysander se giro para mirarme. Hubo algo en la forma que me miro que se quedo detrás de los cristales de las gafas… pero no fue algo que me hubiera gustado. ¿Preocupación? No. Era más que eso.

— ¿Y por qué no la dejas y ya? —Dominique se encoge de hombros, mirándonos a todos como si hubiera dicho algo obvio. Victoire suspira, negando con la cabeza.

—No todo es tan fácil como eso, Dominique. Se nota que nunca tratas con chicos.

—La vida se basa en hacerlo o no. Así de simple. —Lily, tratando de imitar el tono sabiondo de Lysander, nos mira a todos como si estuviera por encima de nuestras cabezas. Pero Albus se echa a reír.

—Gracias por tu sabiduría, Lily. En serio, eres _taaan_ inteligente. —Todos soltamos risa excepto Hugo, que ha estado durmiendo toda la conversación y se despierta de un sobresalto. Nadie parece advertirlo.

—Aunque no lo creas hermano, no estoy diciendo ninguna estupidez. Es solo utilizar la materia gris. —Lily se cruza de brazos, mirándonos a todos con desafío, retándonos a cuestionarla. Nadie parece querer hacerlo. Lysander, encogiéndose de hombros, le sonrió con paciencia.

—Y nadie dijo que no, Lil. Creo que lo que ella ha querido decir, es que si no estás bien con tu novia, deberías hacer algo al respecto. No rogarle a Merlín que se acaben sus discusiones.

—Gracias, Lysander. —Mi prima se acomoda el cabello delicadamente, pestañeando con una dulzura que nunca veo pintada en su cara. Me doy cuenta que estoy apretando en mantel con un gesto de disgusto en los labios. Hugo, del otro lado de la mesa, me observa con los ojos entrecerrados. Trató de cambiar mi actitud.

— ¿Y tu Rose? ¿Tienes novio? —Me pregunta Victoire, sonriéndome. Lysander, que estaba tomando su jugo de calabaza, de pronto se atraganta en medio de arcadas. Le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda, mordiéndome el labio con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? —El asiente, con las mejillas un poco arreboladas. Hugo suelta una pequeña risa, observándonos como si fuéramos su novela de la cinco de la tarde. Me irrito, pero respondo a la pregunta sin si quiera mirarlo.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie. —La mesa queda en silencio, y casi tengo ganas de gritarles que cambien de tema. Siempre me pongo incomoda con estas cosas. —Con los exámenes y las vacaciones… tampoco le he prestado mucha atención.

— ¿Tu no tenias un novio, Rose? —Albus, siempre tan ingenuo, gira la cabeza a un lado con interés. Contengo un suspiro, estrujando el mantel con flores de mi madre…

—Ya no lo tiene. —Levantó la vista, y veo que Lysander le ha respondido a Albus con el tono más cortante que le escuche tener alguna vez. Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio, y casi puedo sentir la incomodidad en el aire. Lily suelta una tosecita falsa, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Oh, no tiene importancia. Rose nunca ha sido de tener muchos novios.

"Gracias, Lily. Siempre _tan _amable conmigo."

— ¿En serio? —Escuchó la melodiosa voz de Lorcan soltar una risa. —Hubiera jurado que los tenía a todos comiendo de su mano. Como a ese Scorpius Malfoy en tercero. ¿Se acuerdan? Era todo un personaje.

Siento un nudo en el estomago, y levanto la vista para ver el reloj que tenemos colgado de la pared. En tres horas más la librería donde trabaja Scorpius cierra, y no abre hasta después de navidad. Tragó saliva, tratando de controlarme.

—Voy a salir afuera un momento. —Digo, con la voz ligeramente rota. —No me siento muy bien.

Me levanto de la mesa, sintiéndome en serio con un retorcijón en la boca del estomago. Lysander y Lorcan se levantan al mismo tiempo, cruzando una mirada entre ellos de sorpresa.

— ¿Quieres que te… acompañemos, Rose? —Los observo con una sonrisa cargada de ternura. Mis dos primos, siempre tan sobre protectores como hermanos. Niego con la cabeza, aunque en otro momento no hubiera rechazado la compañía de ninguno de los dos. Me sorprendo a mi misma dándome cuenta que los prefiero por separado.

—No, gracias chicos. Ya viene el postre. Estoy segura que es una tarta de melaza.

Sé que Lorcan no puede resistir las cosas dulces, por lo que lo he dejado atado de pies y manos a su silla. Lysander, con más reticencia, se sienta devuelta en la mesa.

—Pero llámame si necesitas charlar con alguien —Me dice en voz baja para que nadie pueda escuchar, aunque todos han retomado sus conversaciones.

Me agacho hasta quedar a su altura, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eso haré. Lo prometo. —Le revuelvo el pelo antes de salir afuera, agarrando mi campera de lana. Pobre Lysander. Ni si quiera sabe lo que estoy planeando hacer. Ni si quiera se lo imagina.

El frio me pega como una cachetada. Me abrazo a mí misma, fijándome que nadie pueda verme por la ventana. Veo vagamente la cabeza pelirroja de Hugo, pero nadie parece notar que está pasando a fuera. Sin saber que estoy haciendo, ni si quiera pensándolo dos veces, agarro mi bicicleta vieja que no uso desde hace años y abro la puertecita de la reja con una culpa extraordinaria. Parece que ya tengo que vivir con ella, me digo a mi misma, suspirando por dentro. Le echo un último vistazo a la casa antes de pedalear con todas mis fuerzas para alejarme todo lo posible. En cuanto más rápido llegue mejor será para mí. Quizá no tarde más de media hora y nadie me descubra.

Pero antes de dejar a mi casa por completo, observo por el rabillo del ojo dos ojos azul oscuro observándome con el ceño fruncido en la puerta de mi casa. Los conozco de memoria, los he visto miles de veces en diferentes luces, lugares y oportunidades. A través del tiempo. Son los ojos de mi mejor amigo, Lysander Scamander.

Y sé que cuando vuelva, tendré mucho que explicarle.

…

El aire en las viejas calles de Londres esta frio como el hielo.

Siento la nariz helada, los dedos agarrotados por el frio. Me ha tomado más que diez minutos el viaje, pero espero que nadie haya reparado en mí. A quién engaño, ya deben saberlo. Ya deben andar buscándome.

Cuando llegó a la esquina del local, veo a un chico rubio y flacucho cerrando con candado la pequeña librería. Apuro el paso, pedaleando con más fuerza. Siento como el corazón me estalla en el pecho, los nervios al recordar la conversación de ayer. Paro al frente del local, tirándome mi bicicleta en medio de la vereda sin importarme en absoluto.

Scorpius Malfoy se da vuelta, con los cabellos danzándole por el frio aire en la cara. Se los aparta de un manotón, y un suave color rosa le sube al rostro. No estoy segura si es por el frio. Poco a poco, su expresión cambia hasta convertirse en una fría pared que no demuestra nada más que un gran desprecio.

—Ya cerramos, Weasley. —Se da vuelta, para seguir acomodando los candados ya acomodados.

—Scorpius. —Suspiro, acercándome a él con cierta dubitación. Mi aliento es solo una espesa humareda blanca. —He venido para hablar contigo.

Deja de moverse, quedando inmóvil a mi lado. El cielo se ha vuelto gris con unas nubes tormentosas casi desde que salí de mi casa. Me refriego las manos más por nerviosismo que por frio. Scorpius se da vuelta, pero no encuentro esa mirada gélida. Sus ojos solo irradian una dolorosa incomprensión.

— ¿Para qué? —Susurra, mirándome de frente, con las mejillas arreboladas. —No hay nada que tengamos que decirnos tú y yo.

Se aleja, y por un momento pienso con el corazón en la boca que esta por irse. Pero solo levanta mi bicicleta y la aparca junto con otra marrón y vieja, con las ruedas un poco desinfladas.

—Si la dejas en medio de la calle— Murmura, pasándose una mano sin guantes por el pelo. —Los autos la pisarán.

Me quedo en silencio unos momentos antes de contestarle. No puedo dejar de ver sus blancos dedos, pensando que yo con dos pares de guantes puestos tengo un frio que me congela los huesos.

—Gracias…

—No hice nada de lo que tengas que agradecerme.

—No, eso no es cierto. —Se mete las manos en los bolsillos, bajando la mirada. Tragó saliva, tratando de encontrar las palabras. —Yo si no he hecho nada bueno estos últimos meses. Mejor dicho, no he hecho nada bueno estos últimos años.

Scorpius Malfoy me mira, con incredulidad pintada en sus ojos oscurecidos por unas bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—Que… que he venido para ofrecerte una disculpa.

—Weasley… —Scorpius niega con la cabeza, suspirando. Cierra los ojos, como si lo único que quisiera fuera desaparecer de aquí.

—Por favor, no me digas así.

—Pero así te llamas ¿Verdad? —Suelta una risa que no tiene nada de divertida, para volver a mirarme secamente. —Mira, te seré sincero. No quiero escucharte. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Yo solo… quiero irme a casa. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Se está por dar la vuelta, para agarrar la raída bicicleta, cuando lanzó las palabras en un intento desesperado de hacerlo razonar.

—Rose, dime Rose. Por favor, tienes que escucharme…

—No. —Se acerca un paso a mí, mirándome como si fuera una pequeña niña ingenua que no sabe nada de la vida. Se me encoge el corazón cuando su aliento me acaricia las mejillas, teniéndolo casi pegado a mí. — No tengo tiempo para esto. Tú tal vez puedes venir aquí a estas horas y decirme lo que quieras porque tienes gana, sin perder un minuto valioso de tu tiempo. Pero yo no puedo permitirme charlar contigo aquí de cualquier idiotez. Tengo problemas mucho más graves que tu estúpida culpa. No me debes nada. No tienes por qué disculparte. Solo déjame en paz… Rose.

Un trueno se escucha halla a lo lejos, antes de que miles de gotas de lluvia comiencen a caer de a poco del cielo. Scorpius parecia estar en un trance, observándome las mejillas, la boca, el cabello, como si me hubiera visto por primera vez. Luego pestañea, dándose la vuelta para buscar su bicicleta. Contengo el impulso de llorar, sintiéndome estúpida.

Scorpius ya iba a subirse a su bicicleta cuando me acerque a él con velocidad, agarrándolo del brazo con fuerza.

—Perdóname. —La voz me salió rota, como un aullido lastimero. Scorpius me mira con profundo asombro mientras la lluvia comienza a mojarle los cabellos, respirando agitadamente. —Perdóname, Scorpius. Sé que tu vida es mucho más complicada que la mía ahora, y no tienes mucho tiempo… pero en serio que me gustaría que-que supieras que siento mucho todo lo que sucedió alguna vez entre nosotros. Y puede parecerte algo tonto, pero no puedo dormir a la noche con un nudo en la garganta pensando en… en la pésima persona que he sido contigo.

—Rose Weasley, Merlín. —Siento como se me empapa toda la ropa, pero no estoy dispuesta a moverme ni un centímetro. Scorpius se humedece los labios, y puedo sentir su respiración agitada en mi pecho. —Yo también te he tratado mal muchas veces…

— ¡No! —Lo observo con una mezcla de dulzura y frustración. — ¡Nunca fuiste cruel conmigo! Nunca me insultaste aunque yo te hubiera llamado de miles maneras diferentes, nunca te quejaste con la directora por todas las bromas y malas pasadas que te hicimos pasar… nunca fuiste ni una parte de mala persona de lo que yo fui contigo. —Un rayo ilumina su rostro antes que el sonoro ruido del trueno volviera a aparecer. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre has sido así?

—Oh Rose, por favor, —El cabello se le paga a la nuca, y una gota de lluvia le resbala por la frente—no soy nada…

—Esa noche, cuando me llevaste a la enfermería en quinto año para que me sacaran el dolor de la cabeza que tenía luego de toda la cerveza de mantequilla que había tomado. —Puedo sentir como las lágrimas empiezan a brotar por mis mejillas, dejando a Scorpius sin habla. —Y en cuarto año, cuando me defendiste de Vanesa Thomas y sus estúpidas amigas. En tercero, cuando te humille delante de todos y no hiciste nada para defenderte. —Mi voz se convierto en un susurro tan bajo, que temo que Scorpius no pueda escucharme. —Hace un par de meses, cuando mi novio me quiso pego una bofetada y tú…

—Rose, no…

— ¡Y tú te metiste en el medio, recibiendo el golpe y devolviéndoselo! ¿Por qué? —Lo sacudo de los brazos, empapada de lágrimas y la torrencial lluvia. — ¡¿Por qué, Scorpius, por qué?!

— ¡Porque te quiero! —Por un momento, solo la lluvia se escucha en medio de la calle. — ¡Porque te quiero Rose Weasley, mierda, siempre he estado enamorado de ti! ¡Siempre te he defendido y te encubierto porque he tenido la esperanza que tu sintieras lo mismo! ¡Porque nunca me importo lo que dijeran mis amigos de ti, ni si quiera mis padres! ¡Siempre había pensado que detrás de esa capa frívola y malvada que me demostrabas todos los días, se escondía una persona llena de luz, una persona maravillosa! ¡Porque no podía tolerar que estuvieras con ese idiota, porque ese día en esa fiesta estabas demasiado borracha como para moverte sola! ¡Porque esa noche, aunque tú no lo recuerdes, me besaste y me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi! Entonces, espere ese año y parte de este a que me dijeras tus sentimientos, con una ilusión desaforada, esperando algo que nunca sucedió. Y cuando empezaste a salir con ese estúpido… me di cuenta que solo estabas muy borracha para comprender lo que decías esa noche. Y que, una vez más, solo jugaste conmigo.

Mi cuerpo choca con el de él y si me inclinara un poco podría besarlo. Sus transparentes pestañas están cubiertas por una fina capa de lluvia que parece rocío, y sus cabellos rubios están tan empapados como el resto de su cuerpo. Siento que las manos me tiemblan, y niego con la cabeza frenéticamente, aferrándome más a sus brazos.

— ¡Scorpius, no! Yo no…

—No hace falta, Rose. Puedes estar tranquila. Ya no estoy enamorado de ti. —El calor que me había proporcionado su cuerpo se va con la calidez de sus ojos. Se aparta bruscamente de mí, mirándome como si fuera una desconocida. Pero hay algo que no puede ocultar, algo que solo consigue partirme el corazón. Una pequeña lágrima que fácilmente puede confundirme con una gota de lluvia cae por su mejilla. — ¿Quieres saber porqué? Por que cuando viniste y fuiste tan cínica como para preguntarme con total falsedad como estaba, fingiendo un cariño o si quiera respeto por mi padre que siempre fue inexistente, me di cuenta que esa persona que yo creía que había existido en tu interior nunca existió. Y que siempre fuiste la misma muñeca de plástico, y que ahora solo vienes a pedirme disculpas por qué no quieres sentir pena por mí. Porque te envenenas con la culpa. Esa niña desconsiderada y cruel, esa adolescente despiadada en la que te convertiste. Toda tú, podrida por dentro. Y está bien, Rose Weasley. —Suspira, cerrando los ojos unos instantes. — Porque te perdono. Y espero que con esto, no tengamos que vernos nunca más las caras en todo lo que me queda de vida. Porque ya no significas nada para mí.

Scorpius agarra su bicicleta y se sube rápidamente, poniéndola en marcha lo más rápido que puede, dejándome atrás de un suspiro. Corro tras él, soltando una lágrima tras otra, sintiendo que con cada paso que doy me debilito cada vez más.

— ¡Scorpius! ¡Scorpius! —Gritó, pero el ya está demasiado lejos como para que si quiera pueda alcanzarlo con la bicicleta. Me siento en medio del suelo, sintiendo un profundo vacio en medio del pecho. Dejo salir las lágrimas, me dejo llorar como una desgarrada, de impotencia y de dolor, de frustración y de pena. Lloró hasta quedarme seca por dentro y empapada por fuera. Lloró hasta sentir que no me queda nada más que llorar.

Poco a poco, me voy levantando y me acerco hasta la bicicleta que Scorpius acomodo para mí. La tormenta se ha convertido en una llovizna, y ni si quiera se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui de casa. Suelto una última lagrima, alejándome de la librería y de Scorpius Malfoy. Alejándome de mis recuerdos, alejándome de mis fantasmas.

Y me pregunto, si alguna vez volveré a tener el corazón más roto de lo que lo tengo en este momento.


	3. Los vigilantes de la sangre

_Scorpius._

— _¡Es divertido, Scorpius! ¡Vamos, no puedes quedar solo ahí sentado! ¡Es un día tan hermoso!_

_Astoria mira a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y las manos puestas en las caderas. A su hijo. A mí. A mí en una versión más pequeña, una versión enfurruñada con un libro entre los brazos. Mi madre me agarra de la mano, con una sonrisa que hace que todo su rostro avejentado por el cansancio parezca joven de nuevo._

—_No me gusta —Me quejó, negándome a cooperar. —Odio los parques. Odio las hamacas._

— _¿Alguna vez te has subido en alguna? —Astoria me mira con una mueca divertida en los labios. No quiere reírse para que yo no me enfade, pero en realidad tiene ganas de hacerlo. Ahora puedo comprenderlo. Mi pequeño yo niega con la cabeza luego de sopesarlo unos instantes._

— _¿Y cómo sabes que no te gusta si nunca te has subido a una?_

_Mi madre, con el cabello ondulado y rubio cayéndole hasta la cintura, me sienta en el columpio con una fuerza bruta que siempre la había caracterizado. _

—_No, ¡No! ¡Mamá! —Miro a mi madre con pánico, como si me estuviera obligando a suicidarme._

—_Shh. —Se pone un dedo en los labios, observándome seriamente. Como niño bueno, me agarro con cada brazo a una cuerda del columpio y ruego con todas mis fuerzas que esa cosa no se caiga. Mi madre se pone atrás mío, con una gran sonrisa iluminada por la felicidad que emana por todos los poros._

— _¡Genial! —Me dice. —Y ahora…_

_Siento sus suaves manos en mi espalda, como me empuja con una fuerza extraordinaria hacia el cielo. Doy un grito, sintiendo como me desprendo del columpio, viendo como el cielo de repente se pone gris. _

—_Scorpius. Tu padre ha muerto._

_La voz de la directora McGonagall llamándome por primera vez en la vida por mi nombre de pila hace que un escalofrío me recorra la columna vertebral. Lo recuerdo, recuerdo su voz aterciopelada diciendo palabras que duelen como cuchillos. _

_Miro hacia atrás para encontrar a mi madre, pero no hay nada. Y cuando vuelvo la vista, estoy en el funeral de mi padre, parado frente a su cadáver sin vida. Esta vestido de traje, con todas esas velas que solo le dan un toque sombrío al lugar, con lagrimas escurriendo mis mejillas, con el alma aguada de tanto llorar. Destruido. Es la mejor palabra para describir mi aura en esa ocasión. Mi madre llora aparte en un pequeño rincón, con los labios resecos. Sí, todavía me acuerdo de cómo esa noche se sentó en esa silla para poco a poco morirse cada vez más. Todavía puedo recordar._

_Y la escena se convierte en sombras, y ahora estoy con Rose Weasley debajo de la lluvia, mirándonos al rostro sin decir nada. Mirándonos, mirando sus ojos tan azules que parecen arrancados del mismo cielo, observando. Y le agarro el rostro ferozmente entre las manos, besándola de una manera tan apasionada que lastima. Sus lágrimas me queman las mejillas, pero ninguno de los dos nos apartamos. Nos besamos, nos besamos hasta que es tan doloroso que resulta insoportable. La rosa roja en la tumba de mi padre aparece un segundo en mi mente antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro._

Me despierto entre bocanadas de aire, sintiendo como la vida me vuelve al cuerpo. En realidad, no ha sido una pesadilla. Doy una vuelta en la cama, pasándome una mano por la nuca mojada por el sudor. Ha sido solo una serie de sucesos catastróficos, una serie de recuerdos distorsionados. Cierro los ojos, observando como la luz pasa por las cortinas, llegándome con un cálido aroma a sol, si es que eso es posible.

"_Hoy es Navidad"_ Me digo, sin poder creérmelo realmente. Hoy es Navidad, hoy es el día donde la gente en sus casas esta con sus hijos sacando regalos caros debajo de arboles más caros, sonriéndose y riendo, compartiendo y siendo felices. Hoy es el día del tal Jesús, hoy se supone que es su cumpleaños, sea quien sea ese.

—Feliz Cumpleaños. —Murmuro, enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

Lo que menos pienso hacer hoy es festejarlo.

…

Salté de la cama más temprano de lo normal. Hoy no tengo trabajo, es algo obvio, pero no es lo que planeo hacer. Ayer, cuando Rose Weasley me emboscó en la entrada de la librería, pensaba con el sueldo recién pagado ir a comprar una buena cena de Navidad. Porque tal vez, si la comida en serio es rica, mi madre quiera comerla. Solo hace falta algo de fuerza de voluntad.

Pedaleo arriba de la bicicleta, observando las calles con una escarcha parecida a la nieve. Este año apenas ha nevado, como si el frío no fuera tan duro como para convertirse en nieve. El viento me recorre todos los huesos, haciéndome estremecer. Unos niños juegan con nieve en una casa de techo adoquinado, con guantes y abrigados chalecos que seguro los protegen del frio. Algo parecido a una sonrisa ataca mi cara. Hoy es Navidad. Tal vez, consiga estar de humor.

Todavía las imágenes de lo vivido ayer se me ponen en los ojos como flashes. Rose Weasley, agarrándome de los brazos violentamente. Rose Weasley, llorando, mojándome el abrigo de pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas salidas de sus ojos tan azules que parecen arrancados del mismo cielo. Rose Weasley, besándome…

No. Eso ha sido el sueño. Casi me caigo de la bicicleta al pensar en aquello, en el sueño, y por ultimo en mis palabras llenas de veneno hacia la pobre muchacha. Pobre. Suelto una carcajada infeliz al viento. De pobre no tiene nada.

Me estoy alejando mucho de casa, pero es que planeo ir a la ciudad. Si, a la ciudad en bicicleta, hasta yo me partiría de risa de mi mismo. Pero es que en el centro encontrare todo lo que necesito. Tengo un puñado de dinero en el gastado abrigo que me alcanza para un pavo típico de Acción de Gracias en las películas estadounidenses.

Esta vez, sonrió de verdad. Hoy me parece posible que mi madre coma, hoy me parece posible disfrutar del fuego que hare en la chimenea al llegar a casa. Hoy me parece posible sonreír aunque mi padre está ausente en esta vida, hoy me parece posible disfrutar un poco la Navidad. Navidad sin regalos, navidad sin abuelo, navidad sin padre y navidad con una madre que casi ya no vive en realidad. Hoy, con todo eso, sigo manteniéndome en esperanza. Porque la esperanza es lo que me mantiene vivo.

He llegado a la ciudad más rápido de lo que puedo imaginar. Deje las casas pobres y corrientes como la mía, pase a algunas con jardines y ventanas brillantes. Por fin llegue a el centro de Londres, por fin estoy en medio de edificios y negocios, del comercio puro en sí. El aire a nafta y gas, los gritos y voces de la gente, las calles decoradas con hermosos detalles en rojo y verde, personas cantando villancicos y un aire a felicidad en el ambiente.

Cierro los ojos, disfrutando de Londres como no lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo. Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por el viento y por el continuo pedaleo, el ruido arrullándome como una canción de cuna, revolviéndome los cabellos el frio viento que me hiela la nariz…

— ¡AY!

Me caigo de la bicicleta, rodando por la calle casi vacía. Un auto me toca bocina, con un hombre fumándose un cigarro insultándome al pasar. Miro alrededor, completamente desubicado, hasta ver la pequeña figura en frente de mi bicicleta marrón, agazapada con un abrigo color morado desprendido.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! —Me tiró los cabellos rubios, levantándome de un salto. Corro hasta la chica derrumbada, dándola vuelta con una delicadeza desconocida en mi cuerpo. Cuando puedo ver su rostro, veo como tiene la vista desenfocada en esos dos ojos verdes que parecen traspasarme el cuerpo con la mirada. Tiene el rostro redondo y sus cabellos son de un color castaño dorado. Apenas se recompone, cobrando reconocimiento, me mira con un enfado atroz.

— ¿En qué mierda pensabas…? —Me saca de un manotón, arrastrándose al otro lado de la bicicleta. Me mira con desconfianza, agarrándose de mí vehículo, como si eso pudiera protegerla. — ¿Scorpius Malfoy?

El pelo me agita los cabellos irritantemente. Me los saco de la cara, observándola con sorprendida palidez.

— ¿Te conozco? — Me pongo erguido en mi sitio, acomodándome la cazadora con capucha de color gris. Ella, poco a poco, también se levanta. Todavía me observa con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad pero pura desconfianza, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo malo. _"Se lo hiciste"_ me recuerdo a mí mismo, saliendo de mi ensoñación. —Lamento haberte… atropellado. En serio, no fue mi intención… ¿Quieres que te alcance a algún hospital cercano? Conozco uno _mugg_…

Me muerdo la lengua antes de terminar la palabra. Hace tanto que no hablo con personas en verdad, me digo a mi mismo, que me he olvidado sobre que no todos conocen el mismo mundo que yo. "Muchos viven en la ignorancia sobre nuestro mundo, Scorpius" recuerdo a mi padre diciéndome. "Eso no significa que tu debas abrirles los ojos. A veces, la mentira no formulada es el silencio, que no llega a ser en realidad mentira ni tampoco verdad. Y tendrás que aprender a vivir con ella."

—_Muggle_. Lo sé. —Asiente, saliendo de detrás de la bicicleta. Observo que es pequeña, y no le doy más de unos trece años de edad. —Yo soy Casia. Casia Bane. Soy hija de muggles, pero voy a Hogwarts, contigo…

— ¡Shh! —Me le acerco de un movimiento, tapándole la boca con las manos. Ella frunce el ceño, pero no me saca dé encima. — ¡No lo grites! Ven, salgamos de la calle antes de que alguien nos aplaste.

Ahora si le retiro las manos, agarrando la bicicleta marrón y saliendo de la calle atestada de autos de diferentes colores pálidos. Asiente una única vez, siguiéndome con la cabeza gacha. Cuando llegamos a un lugar seguro y apartado de la vereda, me paro para observarla con más atención.

—Eh… ¿Vas a Hogwarts? —Antes de responder me mira a los ojos, pero asiente una única vez secamente. —Oh. ¿Y a qué año?

—No me recuerdas, ¿Verdad? —En su tono hay una pasión que desconozco. Se aparta el pelo sedoso y lacio del rostro, sonriéndome con ternura. —Siempre un alma tan caritativa, Malfoy… ni tu recuerdas lo que haces por otras personas sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Casia Bane. —El nombre me chispa en la punta de la lengua, pero no logro poder relacionarlo con nada. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos un instante. —No, lo lamento. Reconozco tu nombre, pero no… no entiendo. — Me remuevo en mi lugar, observándola con más fuerza, tratando de unir un rompecabezas al que le faltan todas las piezas. — ¿Alguna vez hice algo por ti?

Suelta una risa algo disgustada, como si no pudiera creerlo. Mira hacia un costado y luego hacia al otro, y una sonrisa de dientes blancos aparece entre sus labios. Me señala con la cabeza una cafetería de marca reconocida a una calle de donde nos encontramos.

— ¿Quieres tomar un café? —Estoy por aceptar cuando me doy cuenta que no tengo mucho dinero. Hago una mueca de incomodidad, pero ella se encoge de hombros, como si me entendiera a la perfección. —No te preocupes por costos. Yo pago. Seguro no llevas ni un centavo de dinero _muggle_.

"De dinero muggle ni ningún otro" pienso en un chiste interno que es amargamente cierto.

—Está bien. Si me explicas de donde me conoces. —Casia, que ya había dado media vuelta y comenzando a marchar, gira la cabeza con una expresión entre frustrada y divertida.

—Scorpius Malfoy. —Susurra, frunciendo sus dos cejas casi rubias. —Tú me salvaste. Tú me salvaste del ataque de dos Vigilantes de la Sangre. ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

…

—Voy cuarto año, por si no lo recuerdas. —Me dice Casia, como si tuviera que recordarlo. — Esto paso cuando yo iba segundo y tu a cuarto. Los dos éramos más pequeños, pero tú siempre demostrarte ser muy maduro para tu edad.

Corrían tiempo muy difíciles para mí y mi familia. Habían empezado a circular rumores sobre diferentes ataques a hijos de muggles, y mis padres temían mucho por mí. Pensaron que enviándome a Hogwarts, uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico y quizá el mundo entero, estaría a salvo. Pero se equivocaban.

Ese año, una noche en luna llena, me despertaron a los golpes en mi alcoba y me sacaron a sacudidas violentas. Para que dejara de chillar y perdiera la conciencia, me clavaron algo muy doloroso en la parte inferior de la nuca y todo se oscureció. Desperté en una salita oscura, llena de tierra y polvo, con tres sombras encapuchadas que no dejaban ver sus rostros.

Durante un tiempo que pareció una eternidad me insultaron y degradaron física y mentalmente por mi condición de sangre a tal punto que casi me volví loca. Con maleficios imperdonables, mediantes armas de lo más muggles y corrientes. Mi único pensamiento, era que quería morir.

Y cuando estaba segura que el último hilo de cordura que me quedaba iba a desaparecer de mi mente y abandonarme para siempre, cuando ya no podía soportar más el dolor, la impotencia y la rabia, una puerta alejada del lugar se abrió. Se abrió y entro un chico de cabellos rubios y mirada enloquecida, portando su varita en la mano. Grito unas palabras que sonaron como eco en mis oídos, ni si quiera pude entender que decía. Y entonces…

—Ellos escaparon. —Terminé el relato en un susurro tormentoso. —Escaparon y te dejaron ahí, tirada en el suelo como un juguete roto que ya no puede ser más utilizado. Te lleve en mis brazos hasta la enfermería temblando, y cuando te deje en una camilla la enfermera me culpo de tus daños. Ellos… todos pensaban que yo te había hecho todo eso. Que yo, Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de un mortifago obsesivo de la sangre había seguido los pasos de su padre. Pero tu les dijiste que no. Tú lo negaste. Y aunque no muchos te creyeron, me dejaron en paz. Y nunca conocí tu rostro en realidad, Casia Bane. Esa noche estaba muy oscuro y tus ojos empapados de dolor como para reconocerte.

Estamos sentados en la abarrotada cafetería pomposa que Casia me había señalado hace unos instantes con la cabeza. El lugar es un enjambre de ruidos, de gritos y de voces, pero parece que el mundo estuviera apartado de nuestra burbuja individual. Parece que solo existiéramos nosotros dos y el doloroso recuerdo de esos momentos.

—Nunca pude agradecerte. —Susurra Casia con la voz rota y los ojos abrillantados. —Nunca me dieron la oportunidad de hacerlo. Mis padres me hicieron abandonar Hogwarts por aunque sea un año, aterrados con la idea de que eso pudiera volver a pasar. No creí volver a encontrarte hasta que me atropellaste con tu bicicleta hacia unos minutos, y recordé que hoy es Navidad, hoy es un día de nacimiento, y hoy me ha renacido la esperanza.

"_Hija de muggles"_ pienso con divertida ternura. _"Y una fiel creyente de ese tal Jesús."_

— ¿Qué van a ordenar? —Cuando giro la cabeza hacia un costado, hay una chica rubia observándome con los ojos bien abiertos. Observó a Casia, que se enjuaga una lágrima disimuladamente para sonreír.

—Yo quiero café con leche y azúcar por favor. —La vendedora, dedicándole una vista de pasada, anota lo que dice rápidamente antes de volver a mí.

— ¿Y tú? —Tengo que admitir que tengo el estomago cerrado como para comer algo, pero no puedo no pedir nada. De todos modos, solo quiero que ella se largue de nuestra mesa. Su sonrisa y mirada constante me ponen nervioso. Carraspeo, enroscando el delicado mantel entre los dedos.

—Eh… café negro, sin azúcar. —Se queda unos momentos sonriéndome pícaramente antes de anotar. Noto como Casia entona una sonrisita antes de volver a mirar la mesa. Frunzo el ceño, confundido con toda la situación.

—En seguida se los traigo. —Sale disparada no sin antes volver a echarme una mirada que solo consigue irritarme aún más. Sigo con el ceño fruncido cuando ya se ha ido, totalmente desorientado.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Casia se echa a reír ante mi cara de confusión, negando con la cabeza. Se aparta los cabellos casi dorados del rostro, que se le deslizan como si fueran de seda.

— ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? —Cuando veo que espera una respuesta, niego con la cabeza. Ella vuelve a echarse a reír. — ¡Esta loca por ti!

— ¿Loca… por mi? —Ahora yo soy el que se quiere echar a reír. — ¡Casia, por favor! ¿Crees que con esta pinta alguien querría acercarse a mí?

Me señalo, incluyendo las zapatillas roñosas, la cazadora vieja y las manos llenas de cortes y quemaduras hechas a través de los años. Casia se encoge de hombros, y puedo ver en su mirada coqueta que un chiste interno se filtra entre sus ojos.

—Yo no te veo nada mal. —Suelto un bufido parecido a una risa. Casia arquea las cejas, juguetona. — ¡En serio! Eres como un sexy pobretón de hermosos ojos azules.

Me la quedo mirando sin saber que decirle, observando cada detalle de sus ojos. Como el verde se eclipsa y disuelve con la pupila negra, como un difuminado en café contornea el color salvaje, como sus pestañas encuadran esa pintura fascinante…

— ¡Café! —La voz cantarina e irritante de la empleada me saca de mi ensoñación. Retiro la mirada de Casia hacia la rubia que nos mira de hito en hito. Ella deposita la bandeja en la mesa, acomodando todo con una exasperante lentitud, no sin antes echarme una mirada tras otra. De un momento a otro, siento como el color me sube a la cara.

— ¿Quieres apurarte por favor? —Perpleja, la empleada me mira con un enfado altanero, dándome vuelta la cara y acomodando todo con una agilidad fascinante.

—Ahí tienes. — Me dice no sin antes irse haciendo sonar sus tacos con ímpetu. Casia se echa a reír por tercera vez desde que la veo, y no puedo creer que alguien pueda reír tanto por día.

— ¡Oh, no tenias que ser tan cruel! —Me dice en tono de broma, tomando un café y bebiendo un sorbo. Hace una mueca de asco ante el sabor, negando con la cabeza. —Amargo. Un asco.

—Oh, dámelo. —Lo agarro entre las manos y siento el plácido olor a café puro. Cuando me lo tomo tan rápido que me quema la lengua, veo como Casia frunce la nariz.

—Qué horror.

Sonrió cuando acabo de tomármelo, observando la ventana y como enmarca un pedazo de calle. No hay demasiada gente en las veredas debido a las fiestas, me digo, pero sí que hay dentro de locales como este. Siento pena por las personas como yo que no tienen algo mejor que hacer. Siento pena por los que no tenemos un hogar cómodo al que ir. Suerte que casi no hay nadie en las calles. Eso significa que hay muchas personas siendo felices con sus familiares, con sus amigos, personas compartiendo este magnífico día. Me pregunto por qué Casia no está con su familia.

Y en medio del viento y el frio gélido que corre por las calles del corazón de Londres, veo con horror un puñado de cabezas pelirrojas gritando y sonriendo con bolsas de compras. En el medio, Rose Weasley, con su rostro en forma de corazón, sonríe con sus primos ululando a su alrededor. "No puede verte." Me digo. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme incómodamente turbado.

—Casia… —Le digo, dubitativo. Me fijo de nuevo en ella, que me mira con curiosidad en sus ojos. — ¿Quiénes son los Vigilantes de la Sangre?

Puedo ver como sus ojos se oscurecen, y no sé por qué he preguntado eso. Pero al mirarla de nuevo, veo una furia contenida en sus pupilas que lucha por salir. Casia suspira, bajando su café. Rose Weasley y su pandilla casi se han ido de la calle.

—Son un grupo selecto que se hacen llamar de esa manera. —Murmura con aire sombrío. —Ellos creen… ellos creen que protegen a la sangre con lo que hacen… que los hijos de muggles deben pagar por ser… por ser…

—Casia…

—Por ser lo que son. —La voz se le quiebra de un chasquido, de un momento a otro. —Dicen que son los enviados de la noche… porque solo atacan en esa hora del día. Ellos… ellos están en todas partes, Scorpius. Nadie nunca los encuentra. Dicen las malas lenguas que están comandados por… por…

—Casia, lo lamento. —Le agarro las manos que le tiemblan como si tuviera convulsiones, sintiéndome profundamente culpable. —Lo lamento, lo lamento. No tienes que contarme ahora. No si no quieres.

Una lágrima le cae por la mejilla, y el corazón se me encoge de la tristeza. Pienso en como Casia fue atacada y torturada por algo de lo que nunca fue culpable, como el dolor casi la volvió loca y la mató. Pienso en los enviados de la noche, los Vigilantes de la Sangre, y lo único que consigo en sentir asco por ellos. Asco y profundos rencor. El sabor a venganza estalla en mi boca, pero lo calmo con un trago de café.

—Su símbolo es la rosa roja. —Murmura Casia en tono apenas audible. —Dicen que representa la pureza de la misma sangre. También son…

— ¿Qué? —Le apretó las manos con más fuerzas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. — ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que su símbolo es la rosa roja. —Casia me mira con el ceño fruncido. — Ellos me la tallaron en el brazo. Lo hacen para marcar una especie de territorio. También a veces las ponen en diferentes lugares, como en tumbas, para explicar que un…

—Que un aliado ha caído. —Termino la frase de Casia con los latidos de mi corazón estallándome en los oídos de pura adrenalina. La rosa roja. La rosa roja en la tumba de mi padre. Como apareció de un día para el otro, a mi madre agarrándola con una fuerza atroz. Las rosas rojas eran sus favoritas. Siempre lo habían sido. Las favoritas de los dos.

Contengo el impulso de estrellarme la cabeza contra la pared. Quizá, mi padre en serio no era un hombre buena ley. Y quizá, nunca lo había sido.

…

La mesa esta lista, con un mantel de color blanco amarillento y las copas de cristal viejas puestas en la mesa. He hecho un pavo y toda la casa huele solamente a la rica carne asada. Todo descansa listo arriba de los platos, de los cubiertos, de toda la mantelería especial para este día. Pero mi madre sigue en su silla, y parece no querer salir de allí.

Casia me ha dado su número de teléfono y el de su celular. Es bueno encontrar una persona con la que hablar además de Charles. Y sobre todas las cosas, para hablar sobre mi padre. Mi padre, de rosas rojas, de psicópatas dementes, del mundo cruelmente mágico que nos aguarda detrás de toda la máscara _muggle _en la que vivo todos los días.

—Mamá— La miro con los brazos en las caderas, como ella me miraba antes a mi cuando dejaba la ropa tirada por el suelo. —Si no comes, te juro que no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra.

Ni si quiera mis amenazas funcionan en este momento. Entierra el rostro entre las manos, negando con la cabeza. ¿Es que alguien puede estar tan deprimido? ¿Alguien puede en serio ser tan infeliz? ¿Aunque yo esté aquí todavía, apañándole todas las penas?

Me siento en una silla, pero en realidad no estoy prestando atención. Me dedico a ver a mi madre, tratando de que levante la cabeza y entablar contacto visual con ella. Pero no lo hace, me deja sentado con los minutos pasando a la espera de algo que nunca va a suceder. Mi madre nunca volverá.

Agarro un plato bien pulido de la mesa, y veo mi rostro reflejado en él. Observo mis ojos, mis dolidos ojos, pero ni si quiera puedo sentir pena de mi mismo. No siento nada más que una furia que me asfixia hasta dejarme sin aire, una furia que me hace llorar de frustración. Tiró el plato al suelo con un grito desgarrado, soltando una lagrima rápida.

Por primera vez en dos meses, Astoria vuelve a mostrar algún sentimiento. La sorpresa se lee en sus labios cuarteados y ojos sin vida. Ojos que antes eran azules y ahora son celestes transparentes. Como si los hubieran lavado miles de veces hasta dejarlos casi incoloros. Agarro otro plato bien pulido, con pequeños bordados alrededor. Es hermoso, la mejor vajilla que tenemos en la casa. Lo lanzó al piso con otro grito, esta vez más entusiasmado. Ella pega otro salto en su asiento, mirándome con cierto reproche. ¿Mi madre está enojada? ¿Es posible?

Agarró otro, con las ganas escociéndome los ojos, cuando ciento una manos que me agarra el brazo con una fuerza descomunal. Astoria se ha levantado de su asiento, mi mamá ha hecho algo más que echarse a llorar.

—Basta. —Ciento como las lágrimas quieren salirle por los ojos, pero no lo hace. —Esa vajilla era de tu abuela. No voy a permitir que rompas una de las pocas cosas valiosas que quedan en esta casa.

— ¿Acaso te importa? —La miró desafiante, sintiéndome un tonto niño pequeño haciendo enojar a su madre apropósito para llamar su atención. Ella tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de lágrimas y de dolor.

—No sabes lo que es vivir de esta forma, Scorpius. —Susurra, como un tempano de hielo. Contengo las ganas de echarme a llorar con ella—No tienes ganas de vivir.

Se da la vuelta, sollozando, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y el aire acumulado en los pulmones.

— ¿Ni si quiera por mi?

Por un momento, un insignificante momento, se para en seco antes de seguir caminando.

Observo cómo pasa las escaleras, tambaleando pero más rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho en otra ocasión. El pavo sigue estando en la mesa, todo sigue esperando a que alguien ocupe las sillas vacías. Dos lágrimas escapan de mí con un pequeño gritito ahogado. Astoria se ha ido. Se ha ido para siempre. Y por fin lo comprendo. Mi madre no volverá por qué no quiere hacerlo. No le importa su hijo, no le importa nada más que ella misma. Como ella misma dijo, no tiene ganas de vivir.

Astoria Greengrass. Porque esa mujer ya no es mi madre. Es una desconocida a la que no le debo absolutamente nada más que llantos y un profundo dolor.


	4. Nuestra verdad

_Nota de la autora: Hola desde donde estés leyendo esto. Para dar un saludo general, muchas gracias por los reviews, aunque sean poquitos. Este fic salió a través de una inspiración que tuve al darme cuenta que hay personas que tienen una vida mucho más problemática que la nuestra. Todos somos un poco aquí como Rose, ¿Verdad? Creemos que la vida es solo esto, nuestra propia realidad, y sabemos que los demás viven cosas horribles pero no nos damos cuenta en serio de la inmensidad. Hace poco vi los Miserables, The Help, y creo que llegue a un punto en el que me replante a mi misma que significa vivir, y para que estamos en este mundo. Yo creo que es para ayudar al otro a través del amor. Y eso es lo que intenta representar este fic. _

…

_Astoria._

Dos pasos al frente, uno atrás.

Levantarse todos los días. Moverse. Respirar. Sentir como tú estás viva. Y como él no. Y quieres morir.

La mente se me disuelve en un mar de soledad. Los rayos de luz solar me dan de lleno en la cara, alguien ha abierto las cortinas para que entre el sol. Como Draco siempre lo hacía. Me despierto de un salto, recordando tiempos pasados, tiempos pasados de mentiras pero también de amor. Porque yo amaba a Draco. Lo amaba. Y eso si es cierto.

Recuerdo el rostro de mi hijo anoche, ayer reprochándome no ser lo necesario para él. Ayer, yéndome por las escaleras con la sensación de haber matado algo más dentro de mi alma. Ayer, un día más en el que estoy viva, pero en realidad apenas consigo respirar.

Levanto un pie, luego el otro. Camino un paso. Otro. Otro. Siempre es así. Es como si mis pies no quisieran seguir con la tortuosa tarea de mantenerse con fuerza. Veo mi rostro en un espejo pulido del baño. Esta tan limpio que puedo verme en todos los azulejos, de diferentes tamaños, deformada de diferentes maneras.

Y esa persona, no soy yo.

Dos huecos adonde antes había mejillas están en mi cara. Las cejas casi no se me distinguen con el resto de la amarillenta piel. Hace mucho tiempo no uso maquillaje, y dos nubarrones negros cubren la parte inferior de mis ojos. Labios cuarteados y desechos de tanto morderlos de impotencia y dolor. Dientes averiados, ojos lavados sin vida. Sin luz.

Suelto una lagrima para luego soltar otra, pero con mucha más rapidez. Scorpius ya se ha ido a trabajar. Scorpius ya no está aquí para ver a su madre llorar. Es por eso que lo hago, dejando salir como todas las mañanas la mortífera culpa, la mortífera gana que tengo que mi vida acabe. Como ciento todos los días que la cabeza me estalla y el corazón me arde, pero a la vez me siento tan vacía y sola como una muñeca de trapo vieja y usada.

El pelo rubio casi blanco me cae hasta la cintura con unos ligeros bucles enroscándome las puntas. Las mismas ondulaciones que en el pelo de mi hijo. Abro un cajón del estante del baño, buscando entre lágrimas la tijera.

Vuelvo a observarme al espejo, vuelvo a ver mi desfigurado rostro por el dolor. ¿Es que alguien puede cambiar tanto en…? Quién sabe cuánto ha pasado desde la muerte de mi marido. Dejo escapar un aullido de dolor al cortarme el cabello de un manotón, tan corto que pasa el mentón, en diferentes capas, chueco y desfigurado.

Sigo llorando, pero no me oigo llorar. La casa esta tan vacía que parece muerta. Caigo al suelo, abrazándome a mi misma como cuando era pequeña y jugaba a las escondidas. Las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, pero ya carecen de significado.

Oigo como la puerta se abre, el alboroto repentino que hace mi hijo al llegar.

— ¿Mamá?

No respondo. Puedo decir con seguridad, que ya no estoy aquí.

…

_Rose._

La noche estrellada ilumina cada pedacito del cielo, haciéndolo lucir mágico.

Estoy con Lysander en el balcón de mi habitación. Su respiración es suave, y me hace cosquillas en la mejilla. Pero es como una leve caricia, algo bonito de apreciar. De sentir. Lo miro de frente, tratando de que me responda la mirada.

Por fin se da vuelta, observando con sus ojos azules oscuro.

—¿Qué tienes?

Bajo la vista, hasta dar con sus manos pálidas de largos dedos. Los conozco, son suaves como piel de bebé, excepto en las puntas. Están llenas de callosidades por años de tocar el violín.

—No lo sé. —Susurró. —Ya te lo he contado todo.

Me muerdo el labio, incapaz de no sentirme mal. Solo le he dicho que he ido a la librería para comprar un libro, y que me he encontrado a un viejo amigo con el que he discutido. La mentira se va pegando a mis labios, y temo que algún día ya ni si quiera me importe. Noto como los ojos de Lysander brillan por un momento.

— ¿En serio, Rose? ¿Me has contado todo? —Levantó la vista, viendo como me sonríe de esa manera tan dulce. — ¿Me has contado cada detalle, todo a la perfección? ¿Me has dicho en serio la verdad? ¿O solo me has escondido una parte y contado menos la mitad?

—Yo… —Me he quedado sin palabras. Sus cabellos lacios y rubios le caen perfectamente peinados, no como los de Scorpius. —Supongo que no.

—Eso pensé. —Chasquea la lengua, y sé que no está enojado. Su mirada soñadora brilla como cada estrella del cielo, con esa chispa de luz que tanto lo caracteriza. —Aunque la verdad es muy relativa, Rose. Puedo decirte en este mismo momento que te quiero, pero depende de cómo tú lo interpretes seria una mentira.

— ¿Qué? —No puedo evitar pensar que Lysander me está diciendo que no me quiere. Noto como el corazón me da un vuelvo, aunque trato de quitarme esa sensación de encima. —Yo a ti te quiero mucho, Lys. Y sé que tú me quieres. Eso es verdadero.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, solo observándonos el rostro. Muchos dicen que cuando hablan con Lysander se lo confunden con su hermano. Pero yo no puedo evitar pensar que son dos personas totalmente diferentes. Aunque estuvieran vestidos de la misma manera y con el mismo peinado seguirían siendo Lysander y Lorcan, opuestos en todo sentido. Porque en cada uno de ellos brilla una luz poderosa de manera distinta.

—Lo sé, Rose. —Su tono nostálgico tiene una nota de incomprensión que me hace fruncir el ceño. —Lo sé.

Nunca he pensado que Lysander sea una persona que se pueda deprimir con facilidad. En más, no parece hacerse mucho problema por casi nada. Es esa clase de gente que está siempre para los demás, delicada y amable con todo el mundo. Pero en este momento, observándolo mirar las estrellas, puedo verlo vulnerable y pequeño. Puedo verlo como en realidad es. Un chico lleno de miedos, de esperanzas y de sueños. Un chico. Solo eso. Casi un niño. Y sé que aunque no me lo pida, se siente muy mal porque yo no pueda confiar en él. Nos recuerdo de niños, escondiéndonos en las fiestas familiares con un bol de confites debajo de cualquier árbol de la Madriguera. Yo podría contarle cualquier cosa a Lysander. No me reconozco en este momento ocultándole el gran desastre de mi vida. Tomo aire, tratando de calmarme.

—Fui a ver a Scorpius Malfoy. —Lysander fija su mirada en mí, con los llenos de sorpresa. —Porque trabaja en la librería. Y quería disculparme con él. Por todos estos años… —Noto como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. Hace tanto tiempo que no lloro delante de nadie… y hace más que no le cuento mis problemas a ninguna persona. —He sido una muy mala gente, Lysander. De las peores. Y yo solo quería… quería disfrazar mis malas acciones con unas mediocres disculpas. Unas disculpas que en cierto modo no eran sinceras. Solo intentaban calmar mi vergüenza.

Las lágrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas, pero no me las aparto del rostro. Cierro los ojos, librándome de la tranquila mirada de Lysander. Siento como me apoya una mano suave en el hombro, proporcionándome calor. Y se lo cuento todo. Le cuento cada detalle, cada cosa, como sus cabello se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor y la lluvia, como ese día en el Gran Comedor lo vi llorar como un niño. Le cuento todo lo que siento, desde el principio hasta el fin. Hasta que solo me queda un silencio que me llena de paz. Puedo sentir como Lysander sonríe.

—Todos cometemos errores, mi pequeña pelirroja. —Suelto una risa triste al recordar un viejo apodo de mi infancia. — Pero esos errores nos convierten en mejores personas.

Por fin abro los ojos, y me encuentro con Lysander a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Su respiración sigue siendo una linda caricia, pero el color me sube al rostro, incapaz de no sentirme cohibida. Es Lysander. Lysander Scamander, mi primo. Mi mejor amigo. Todavía no entiendo porque me siento así.

— ¿Y qué pasa cuando el error es muy grande? —Pregunto con la voz rota, llena de pena. — ¿Qué pasa cuando el dolor el demasiado fuerte como para poder eximir al otro de toda culpa? ¿Podemos llegar a ser perdonados?

No me doy cuenta que estamos hablando en susurros, en pequeños susurros que casi ni si quiera nosotros mismos escuchamos. Lys levanta una mano, sacándome una lagrima de la mejilla cariñosamente.

—Podemos intentar, Rose. Podemos intentar.

Suelto el aire, largando con él un enorme peso de encima. No me había dado cuenta lo infeliz que había sido los últimas días, la carga con la que estaba conviviendo. Sintiéndome todo el tiempo impotente y sucia, poseedora de un gran pecado. Sin si quiera perdonarme a mí misma, tratando de tapar culpas en vez de solucionarlas.

Me abrazo a Lysander suavemente, hasta que los dos quedamos apretados entre los brazos del otro. Poco a poco, el llanto va disminuyendo hasta que las lágrimas se convierten en una respiración agitada.

—Te quiero, Lysan —Murmuró, enterrando la cara en su hombro.

—Yo también te quiero, Rose. —Me sobresalto al notar un doloroso tono amargo en voz. —Te quiero de una manera tan fuerte que supera tu verdad.

…

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente, mis ojeras siguen ahí. También sigue ahí mi alma, mis culpas y mi dolor. Siguen ahí mis lágrimas secas en mis mejillas. Pero de alguna manera, todo brilla con otra luz.

Me enrosco en las sabanas, disfrutando de los pocos días que me quedan sin clases. Ahí está el rostro de mi Hugo, con sus pestañas transparentes y mil y un pecas. Sonrió, sonrió y vuelvo a sonreír. Porque hoy se lo que quiero hacer. Y sé cómo afrontar mi vida.

Me pongo los jeans más viejos que tengo, esos que parecen celestes claro lavado. Y por arriba, la camiseta blanca de algodón y el buzo de la navidad pasada que me tejió la abuela. Bajo las escaleras, buscando a mi madre con la mirada en alguna parte de la casa. Ella se tomó esta semana de vacaciones. Fue la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo.

— ¡Rose! —Mi madre me llama de un grito, con el ceño fruncido. No está enfadada, ella solo siempre es así. — ¿Piensas salir, jovencita?

Titubeo antes de contestar, poniéndome el gorro en la cabeza. Mi madre no sabe nada, como nadie de mi familia. Solo Lysander, claro está, pero sé que él sería incapaz de contar nada a ninguna persona. Me doy la vuelta, sonriendo.

—Sí. Pensaba que podía ir un rato a la biblioteca. Salir… —Me miro las zapatillas, conteniendo una mueca. —Solo para despejarme.

Puedo sentir la mirada regañina de mi madre. Todavía no ha olvidado el incidente de la anterior fiesta familiar. Casi ni me ha dejado salir, solo para ir por ahí con mis primos y nunca a los lugares en los que en serio me gustaría estar. En Navidad caminamos por Londres con Hugo y Dominique por delante de mi cafetería favorita. Me prohibido la entrada por el resto de la semana.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Salir? —Cierro los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de pegar una patada. Sabía que no me dejarían salir. Levanto la vista, y me sorprende verla sonreír. — ¿Sin desayunar?

Suelto una risa, viendo como mi madre se acerca con los brazos abiertos. Me da un abrazo que me saca los huesos de mi lugar, aunque lo disfruto, es cálido como una buena taza de chocolate. Me da un beso en la frente.

—Has estado tan rara estos últimos días… no se qué te pasa. No comes, no hablas… —Deja el abrazo, para poner los brazos en jarras como la Hermione que siempre es. —Dime qué te pasa.

—Mamá… no tengo nada. —Me doy la vuelta, poniéndome los guantes apresuradamente. —Voy a desayunar. Pero rápido, porque necesito irme…

—Hija, me preocupo por ti. —Frunce el ceño, con los labios haciendo un ligero puchero involuntario. — ¿Es por Lorcan? ¿Por su novia?

— ¿Qué? —Saltó de mi lugar, con las mejillas al borde de ponerse rojas. — ¡Oh Merlín mamá, no!

— ¡Esta bien! —Pone las manos en alto, pero sonríe de medio lado. —Yo solo decía.

Vuelve a darme un beso, y sé que no la he convencido. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, prefiero mil veces que piense que estoy mal por Lorcan y su estúpida novia a Scorpius y su pobre vida miserable. Sonrió, aunque con una cierta inquietud.

—Te quiero. —Murmuró, agarrándole el brazo y arrastrándola hasta la cocina. Tiene toda la razón: un buen café no me haría nada mal.

—Yo te quiero mucho más.

…

Pedaleo con toda la fuerza que tengo y la comida rebotándome en el estomago.

El aire frío me entra en la garganta me traspasa los pulmones. El viento me desacomoda el cabello, hace ondear mi bufanda de colores. Cierro los ojos un momento, disfrutando de la brisa. Es magnífico sentirse vivo.

En menos de diez minutos llego a la librería de Scorpius. Hoy es sábado, por lo que no puede quedarse ahí eternamente. Seguro al mediodía sale a alguna parte a comer, o a tomar aire. Tal vez solo a despejarse del olor a libro viejo. Pero tiene que salir de ahí.

Me siento en un banco medio oxidado de la calle de enfrente, con la bicicleta a mi lado y un libro en la mano. Son las diez y media. Podría haber esperado un poco más. Con un poco de suerte, pasaran horas hasta que salga de ese empolvado lugar.

Estoy a punto de concentrarme en mi lectura cuando veo una cabeza rubia salir disparada de la librería. Es Scorpius Malfoy, con sus ojos azules claro muertos de preocupación. Me pongo de pie de un salto, viendo como agarra su bicicleta y se lanza a la calle disparado. No tengo que pensarlo dos veces: agarro mi propia bicicleta, meto el libro en el canasto y lo sigo a una distancia corta, sigilosa como un gato.

…

Scorpius va a tanta velocidad que tengo miedo de perderlo. Cuando en medio del tráfico lo perdí de vista, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Ni si quiera sabia donde estaba ni a donde iba, solo sabía que tenía que seguirlo. Por suerte, en medio de dos autos de color verde, volví a encontrarlo, a él y su característica cabeza rubia y alborotada. No me imagino por que ha salido a las diez de la mañana del trabajo a tanta carrera. ¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrá pasado algo a su madre?

Por fin para, puedo verlo a una manzana de distancia. Es una casa grande, grande y sucia, que parece casi abandonada. Si no fuera por la luz en una ventana y el periódico que descansa en la puerta de la casa, yo hubiera jurado que nadie vivía ahí. Cuando entra, pedaleo con fuerza hasta su casa, estacionando la bicicleta al lado de la suya. Las comparo, y puedo ver que las ruedas de Scorpius están desinfladas y la pintura tan gastada que casi ha perdido todo su color. Suspiró, quedándome parada sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Luego de unos minutos de pura agonía, me decido por golpear la puerta. Lo primero que pienso es en huir, pero tengo dos razones por las cuales no puedo hacerlo. Una: No se adonde estoy ni como volver. Dos: Estoy aquí para saldar una deuda.

Golpeo la puerta tres veces suavemente, esperando oír algo dentro de la casa. Y de repente, lo único que oigo son chillidos de puro terror. Doy un grito, incapaz de no contenerme. El corazón comienza a latirme a dos mil por hora, y cada segundo se me hace más insoportable estar afuera. Me aparto el pelo de la cara, golpeando con más fuerza.

— ¡MAMÁ!

— ¡SCORPIUS! —Grito a más no poder, aporreado la puerta hasta que los nudillos que quedan rojos. — ¡Scorpius, ábreme por lo que más quieras!

— ¡MAM…! —El grito desaforado queda a mitad de camino, perdiéndose en el silencio. Por unos minutos solo se escuchan una arrastrar de zapatos que solo me hace querer tirar la puerta de una patada o echarme a llorar ahí mismo.

La puerta se abre de un chasquido, y aparece Scorpius, con los cabellos ondulados tapándole los ojos y la varita en mano, que le tiembla levemente. Al verme, lo único que hace es abrir la boca aunque ninguna palabra sale de ella.

—Rose Weasley. —Un instante, solo un instante, pienso en lo bonito que queda mi nombre es su pronunciación. Bien marcada, con las erres y las eses algo arrastradas. Me quedo sin respiración, y sé que mis mejillas están al rojo vivo.

—Scorpius… necesitas un corte de pelo. —Scorpius se ruboriza, quitándose los mechones de la frente. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, inquieto. Intento no chocarme la cabeza contra la pared de la vergüenza. —Yo… ¿Y tu madre?

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh! —Scorpius vuelve a su estado frenético, sin poder quedarse quieto. Atraviesa la sala de estar que sigue al marco de la puerta, dejándola abierta. Tomo eso como una invitación, entrando en la casa. Scorpius esta pálido como la misma luna —No la encuentro por ninguna parte. Temo que se haya ido de casa… tal vez para siempre.

…

— ¿Y ella nunca sale?

Estoy sentada en un sillón de aspecto viejo en color crema sucio, en medio de la sala de estar de Scorpius Malfoy. El está en la otra punta del sillón, con las manos entre la cara, profundamente entristecido. Según él, no está en su cuarto ni en ninguna parte de la planta baja. Y eso significa que no está. Su madre no parece muy hiperactiva. Vale decir que he querido ayudar en la búsqueda, pero no me ha dejado tocar nada más que el mismo sillón. Me acerco un poco a él, incomoda.

—Si por nunca te refieres a desde la muerte de mi padre, pues sí. Hace mucho que no ve a nadie que no sea yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio en el que puedo ver a la cabeza de Scorpius maquinar. Pensando en su madre, en su padre, en si su madre en serio se ha ido de la casa… y solo siento pena por él.

—Scorpius. —Lo llamó, acercándome un poco más. El levanta la vista de las manos, observándome con algo de temor. —Lo lamento tanto. Se cómo te sientes…

—Oh, vamos Weasley. —Resopla, y su tono cínico me hace dar un paso atrás. —¿Tienes una madre depresiva y un padre muerto, tu vida es una mierda y trabajas para vivir, mientras que vives para trabajar? —Mira hacia el horizonte, con el gesto horrorizado. —Que mierda. Acabo de admitir que mi madre es depresiva, mi vida una mierda, y que trabajo como un esclavo.

—Scorpius— Susurró, volviendo a acercarme. Pero el retrocede sin espacio en el que hacerlo, quedando pegado al respaldo del sillón. —Tu vida no es eso. Tú… tú tienes problemas. Pero es parte de la vida y tienes que salir a…

— ¿A delante? ¿Afrontar las condiciones y hacer de tripas corazón? —Me hace un puchero mordaz, burlándose de mis palabras. Siento las mejillas enrojecer. —Oh, en serio Weasley, tus palabras son de _gran_ ayuda. Pero no todos podemos cumplir tu estúpida psicología. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Nunca dije eso. —Murmuró, conteniendo las ganas de llorar y de golpearlo, de irme y de abrazarlo. Todo a la vez, todo junto y todo tan de repente que me consume. —Solo intento ayudarme.

—Pues si te vas, sería de gran ayuda. Muchas gracias por nada, que tengas un…

—Oh, no. No voy a dejar aquí solo para que sufras sobre tu pobre vida y vagues por ahí sin contarle a nadie tus problemas que por "puedes arreglártelas solo". Voy a ayudarte, te guste o no te guste. Y no por que te tenga lástima. Si no por que siento la necesidad de hacer algo por ti por todo lo que he hecho estos años.

—No lo necesitas. Yo no quiero nada de ti. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? ¿Es que acaso no comprendes que te odio?

—Yo… yo ya lo sé. Pero Scorpius… sabes lo que me pasa. Solo necesito saber que puedo hacer algo para remendarlo, saber que hay alguna oportunidad de devolverte los malos momentos en algo bueno… Yo solo quiero colaborar.

— ¿Colaborar? Hablas de mí como si fuera una estúpida obra de caridad. Pero no lo soy. ¡Esta es mi casa, mi padre muerto y mi madre loca! ¡Así que te vas de aquí ahora o te hecho a patadas, seas mujer o no! ¡No entiendo cómo...!

— ¡Sh! —Le chillo, con el ceño muy fruncido y las mejillas más rojas que nunca. — ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

—¡No vas a decirme cuando tengo que callarme en mi propia casa…!

—¡Cierra la boca, pedazo de imbécil! —Gritó, tan desaforadamente y en un tono tan agudo que yo sola me rompo los tímpanos. Scorpius, por primera vez desde que lo conozco, se queda callado por más de un minuto. Pero yo no quería silencio solo por nada. Me ha parecido escuchar algo, muy lejano, como un pequeño balbuceo… —Creo que escucho algo de arriba. —Murmuró. —Vamos. Tal vez sea tu madre.

—Ya te lo dije. —Se irrita Scorpius, torciendo la mandíbula. —Mi madre nunca sube a los otros cuartos de la casa…

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan insoportable? —Bueno, tengo que admitir que no estoy siendo en este momento la persona más buena y _ayudable _del mundo. Subo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta arriba, con el gesto serio. — ¿Vienes, o te vas a quedar ahí sentado con tu terquedad esperando a que tu madre salga de un mueble?

Scorpius Malfoy me mira el minuto más largo de mi vida entre medio de cabellos rubios antes de asentir secamente. Sube las escaleras con ímpetu, haciendo salta la alfombra pegada en ella. Se queda a mi lado, con los brazos cruzados, la vista desenfocada por el enfado y como ya he dicho, la mandíbula torcida.

—Vamos— gruñe, agarrándome de la muñeca y respirándome en la nuca, haciéndome estremecer la piel.

…


	5. Luz

_Scorpius._

Rose Weasley tiene unas pestañas finas y que casi no se ven. Su nariz es recta y mediana. Tiene muchas pecas en las mejillas. Sus ojos son más azules que el mismo cielo. Su boca es fina, de color pálido. Pelo pelirrojo y algo chamuscado. Es la clase de chica que te cruzarías por la calle y solo le echarías una mirada, aunque no estoy diciendo que sea fea. Si no que es la clase de chica que aunque sea muy hermosa, solo puedes ver su verdadera belleza cuando la conoces por dentro. Y en el momento en que lo haces, parece brillar más que mil volutas de oro.

Hoy vi brillar a Rose Weasley. La vi brillar más que al mismo sol.

Nuestros pies crujían en el piso viejo de la parte superior de mi casa. Me hubieran dado vergüenza mis zapatillas, de no ser porque Weasley llevaba unas viejas y remendadas de color verde. Eso, me hizo sentir un poco menos roñoso.

Todo estaba en silencio. La miré con apatía, marcando un ritmo suave con el pie.

— ¿Y? Yo no oigo nada.

—Hubiera jurado que había algo… —Se movió en círculos, buscando algo con la mirada que no parecia estar por ninguna parte. —como un pequeño susurro…

—Tal vez era un gato. Un gato muy malhumorado y aburrido.

—No. — Dijo de mal talante, mirándome con mala cara. Su voz era impetuosa. —Sonaba a persona.

— ¡El fantasma de mi padre que viene a castigarnos! —Grité de forma cínica, moviendo los brazos al aire imitando un fantasma.

— ¡Scorpius! —Chilló Rose en un murmullo, espantada.

—Vamos Weasley. —Me encogí de hombros, completamente tranquilo. — La única manera de a afrontar el problema es reírse de él.

Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos grandes destellos azules, y ahí venia de nuevo. La carita de borrego, esa cara de pena que ponen todos al saber mi historia. Y ahí venia de vuelta mi cólera.

—Te dije que no sientas lastima por mí. — Me voy a dar la vuelta, a punto de bajar las escaleras, cuando un gemido me parece cobrar forma. Como si alguien tuviera las cuerdas vocales rotas, estuviera gritando y su voz saliera como un susurro.

— ¡Ahí está! —Rose, triunfante, corrió al otro lado del pasillo abriendo la primera puerta. Sonrió, con los ojos llenos de satisfacción. — ¿No lo escuchas?

—Sí. —Admití, algo disgustado. Si era mi madre, no parecia feliz. —Pero me preocupa.

Su sonrisa se borró como la luz en sus ojos, asintiendo secamente con la cabeza. Me acerque a su lado, aunque a un metro de distancia. La puerta que había abierto mostraba una habitación que antes era la oficina de mi padre. Está llena de polvo, nunca la había limpiado. Tiene su mini biblioteca, cuadernos y papeles, y fotos enmarcadas. Fruncí el ceño. Ya ni me acordaba como era.

—Yo… —Weasley parecia incomoda, moviendo los pies de un lado al otro. —Mejor vamos a ver otra.

Se quedó parada en su lugar, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos. Para mi mala suerte, ella esperaba que yo eligiera la siguiente. Suspiré, asintiendo con la cabeza aunque ella no me hubiera formulado ninguna pregunta.

—Abre la puerta de color crema —Murmuré, arrancándome los pelos. —Es una biblioteca.

Weasley arqueó las cejas, aunque no dijo nada. Fue con paso titubeante hasta la puerta algo sucia, que más color crema parece de un blanco viejo. Agarra el picaporte, pero se gira a mirarme. Sus ojos tenían un gran tormento, lo que me dejo sin habla.

—Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti. Esta casa debe guardar muchos recuerdos. —Pasa los largos dedos por las rajaduras de la puerta. —En serio lamento lo de tu padre, Scorpius. En serio lamento muchísimo su muerte.

Su voz se rompió, y ella bajo la vista al suelo. Abrí grande los ojos, incapaz de creerlo. Una lágrima cristalina cayó al suelo, estrellándose y rompiéndose en miles de salpicaduras de agua salada. Se seca de un tirón, mirándome de nuevo. Piensa que no lo he visto, piensa que no me he dado cuenta. En ese momento, algo se rompe en mí. Una fina capa de mi dureza con ella, una fina capa de mi inmadurez como para no darme cuenta de que Rose Weasley sería incapaz de estar feliz por la muerte de una persona. Y menos de alguien que no le ha hecho nada. Nada en absoluto.

Mis pies me guiaban solos hasta ella, y le puse una mano en el hombro. Solo me miraba, me miraba con esos ojos más azules que el mismo cielo en verano. Asentí una única vez, con una calidez en el corazón que no he sentido en bastante tiempo.

—Gracias. Yo… te lo agradezco en verdad.

Una tímida sonrisa se formo en sus labios, que casi fue imperceptible. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, que chirrió de una forma insoportable. Saque mi mano de su hombro, sintiendo como su calor corporal se iba en cuanto me alejaba.

La biblioteca es una habitación grande y alfombrada que tiene todos estantes en las paredes llenos de libros viejos y maltratados. Mi padre no me dejaba abrir la mitad, y la otra nunca termine de leerla por completo. Siempre prefería comprarme libros nuevos, literatura de ciencia ficción más interesante que todas esas hojas amarillas.

Como me arrepiento de eso.

—Bueno… esto es la biblioteca.

Rose entra sin recato, dando vueltas en su eje y observando todas y cada unas de las cosas con ojos curiosos. Es lindo de admirar, su gran emoción al estar rodeada de libros viejos y empolvados. Casi divertido.

— ¿Te gusta leer? —Me preguntó, volviendo a mirarme. Yo también entro, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Es para lo único que sirvo. —Ella pone cara de pocos amigos, y casi me parece que esto es normal. Tener una conversación con una chica de mi edad, mostrándole una biblioteca cualquiera en mi _mansionsota_ súper grande. Pero no. Estoy con Rose Weasley mostrándole la biblioteca de mi padre muerto mientras buscamos a mi madre mal psicológicamente en esta casa que parece abandonada.

Creo que ella se da cuenta de mi expresión.

—Vamos— Me dice, saliendo de la habitación. —Busquemos a tu madre.

Las siguientes dos puertas que cruzamos no parecen mostrar ningún indicio de que Astoria pueda estar ahí. Rose cada vez parece más desanimada, además de que el murmullo se ha dejado de oír. Cuando avanzamos por el pasillo, recuerdo algo. Algo que mi madre siempre hacia todas las mañanas antes, cuando éramos una familia.

Se despertaba con la salida del sol, cuando mi padre corría las cortinas. Ella iba hasta mi cuarto, y me preparaba el mejor desayuno de toda la vida. Era el niño más malcriado de la tierra, además del más mañoso. Ella me llevaba hasta el baño de su cuarto, y me peinaba el cabello rubio hasta que quedaba bien lacio. Se pintaba los labios de rojos y hacia una trenza con su larga melena. Mi padre nos buscaba ahí todas las mañanas y nos daba un beso antes de despedirse e irse a trabajar…

Ni si quiera le dije algo a Rose. Salí corriendo, disparado al cuarto de mi madre, abriendo las puertas de un tirón. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? Las cortinas estaban corridas, el sol se filtraba por la ventana. Rose entró en la habitación atrás mío, agitada.

— ¡Scorpius! —Gritó, mirándome con reproche. —Podías haberme avisado. Ya habías revisado aquí, ¿Recuerdas? El cuarto de tu madre… dijiste que no había nada…

—Me equivoque. —Me di la vuelta, fijando mi mirada en la confundida Rose Weasley. Señalé la puerta de color madera que hay en un rincón de la habitación. —Está ahí.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, solo observando la puerta, como si fuera el objeto más deslumbrante que hubiéramos visto en nuestra vida. No quiero entrar ahí. No sé que puedo llegar a encontrar dentro.

—Scorpius, deberíamos entrar.

—Es que no… —Cerré los ojos, negando con la cabeza. —No puedo.

Se me acerca por atrás, pero no abro los ojos. Respiré por la nariz, y pude sentir su perfume. No puedo decir exactamente de que era. No era vainilla, ni de rosas, ni de ninguna estupidez. Era perfume como de abuelita. Suena estúpido, pero me gusto. Era… dulce.

Instantáneamente me destierro el pensamiento de la cabeza. No me gusta Rose Weasley. No me gustaba ni me gustará. Sentí como me suspiraba en la nuca.

—Pues si tú no vas, voy yo. —Dio tres zancadas hasta la puerta, para luego mirarme con los ojos entornados. Yo solo la mire sin ninguna clase de objeción. —Bien, lo haré.

Contuvo la respiración un momento… y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Me acerque corriendo, incapaz de quedarme sentado viendo como Rose Weasley podía encontrar a mi madre muerta en el piso del baño. Ya me lo imaginaba: sabia que en algún momento pasaría, que mi madre querría irse de esta vida… y con mucha razón.

Ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir.

Su cuerpo estaba tirado en el baño. Estaba en un camisón blanco y algo transparente, con los parpados cerrados. Una tijera estaba tirada a su lado, y su pelo cortado y desparramado por todas partes. La observe un instante antes de derrumbarme al suelo. Había perdido a mi madre.

Lo había perdido todo.

—No. —Murmuré, enredando mis brazos en su delgado cuerpo. —No, no, no… no por favor. Esto… mamá…

No recuerdo la última que la había llamado así. En ese momento, yo solo me repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza que no podía estar pasando, que quería morir, que quería irme y dejar de comportarme como un estúpido niño jugando a ser grande. Quería mi vida de antes. Quería despertarme todas las mañanas en Hogwarts, que mi madre me regañe por no escribirle seguido, tener a mis amigos. Ser normal. Tan normal como puede ser un mago hijo de un ex mortifago.

Entonces Rose Weasley me iluminó con sus palabras.

—Scorpius —Sonaba hermoso. Sonaba hermoso ver como la esperanza se filtraba en sus palabras. Esperanza. Me di la vuelta, viendo como su rostro se iluminaba en una sonrisa. —Respira.

Salí de un salto de arriba suyo, observándola sin pestañear. Poco a poco, de una forma muy leve, vi el rítmico movimiento de su pecho, como en su cuello todavía corría la sangre por cada vena. No estaba muerta. Estaba viva. Estaba viva, y la vida misma volvía a tener un sentido.

— ¡Mamá! —Grité, zamarreándola sin poder contenerme. Quería abrazarla, quería estrujarla entre mis brazos y que se echara a reír. Pero entonces ella abrió los ojos. Pero no eran sus ojos. Eran los ojos lavados y sin vida que había tenido estos últimos dos meses de compañía. Mi madre, la que lo era pero a la vez parecia una extraña. Me aleje un poco, con la desilusión tirada en mi cara como un balde de pintura. Por suerte estaba viva, me repetí. Viva…

—Scorpius. —Dijo mi madre con la voz ronca, levantándose con la ayuda de sus codos. Miro hacia los costados, algo desvariada. Y sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto detrás mío, grandes y sorprendidos. —Scorpius.

Me di la vuelta, observando a Rose Weasley con el ceño fruncido. Esta nos miraba a los dos de hito en hito, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca apretada en una fina línea. Claro. Debe de haber sido muy incomodo encontrarse en esa situación. Debemos de haber parecido un par de dementes desvariados abrazados en el piso empantanado de pelo rubio.

—Mamá. —Carraspee, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle. —Ella es… bueno, no es mi amiga. Tampoco mi novia. —Casi me pongo colorado. — Puede ser una conocida…

—Es Rose Weasley. —La miré a los ojos, sin creérmelo. Mi madre había dicho una frase coherente y con voz firme. La única vez que la escuche decir algo así en estos dos meses fue la otra noche en mi ataque de platos. Ella solo la miraba como si estuviera borrosa a la vista. —Es Rose Weasley, hija de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Miré a Rose unos instantes, que me miro con algo de sorpresa. Yo tampoco esperaba que mi madre se acordara de Rose. Las pocas veces que yo la había mencionado, según recuerdo, fueron para decirle que Rose era la chica más fastidiosa de todo el universo…

—Scorpius hablaba mucho de ti de niño. —Susurró, pasándose una mano por la cabeza encrespada. —Estaba muy enamorado de ti.

— ¿Qué? —Salté, incapaz de no indignarme. — ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¿Enamorado?

—Hace mucho tiempo. —Mi madre no sonrió, pero su tono fue algo más animado. —Cuando éramos completamente felices. Y tú, aceptabas que solo eras eso. Un niño.

…

Mi madre se había negado a salir del baño, lo único que hacía era mirar a Rose. A mí me molestaba. Si quería compañía, yo siempre había estado ahí para ella. Y tampoco era que Rose fuera algo impactante que ver, solo era una pelirroja caprichosa. Además, no estaba diciendo ni palabra. Pero mi madre la miraba de tal forma…

—Mamá. —Le dije, cruzándome de brazos. Rose se había sentado a nuestro lado, algo apartada de la situación. — ¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo?

Por unos minutos eternos, solo hubo silencio. Ella lo acariciaba una y otra vez, peinándolo. Cuando me devolvió la vista, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de lágrimas.

—Yo… —Su voz era ronca. —Yo solo… trataba de ayudarte. En los gastos.

—Mamá. —Me contuve para no gritar. —Yo puedo solo. Te dije que me haría cargo de todo… —Todavía me costaba hablar todo eso con Rose Weasley a mi lado observando cada detalle. — No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Pero sé que es difícil para ti. —Había comenzado a llorar, negando con la cabeza. Rose la miraba con esos ojos de cachorro que pone cuando algo le da pena, pero yo solo quería estrangularla. Estaba harto de ver a mi madre llorar.

— ¡Pero yo…! —Contuve el grito, suspirando. —El año que viene voy a cumplir los diecisiete años. Y ya soy adulto. Se cuidarme solo, se pagar las cuentas. ¡Tú no tenias que haces semejante estupidez!

—Scorpius, no entiendo. —Murmuró Weasley con incomodidad. —Por que se cortó el pelo…

— ¡Porque quería ayudarme a pagar las cuentas! —Me irrité, gritando. Mi madre solo lloró más fuerte. — ¡Y se cortó el pelo para venderlo! ¿Es que no te das cuenta que es una idiotez, mamá? ¡Odio que te sacrifiques más de lo que ya tienes que hacerlo! ¡Y ya deja de llorar…!

— ¡Scorpius! —Me chilló Rose, dejándome mudo. En ese momento solo me la quede mirando. Rose tenía todo el ceño fruncido, y me miraba como si fuera mi madre dándome una reprimenda. — ¡No trates así a tu madre! ¿Qué no ves que solo quiere ayudar?

Astoria había parado de lagrimear para mirar desconcertadamente a Weasley. Yo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Me había dejado mudo, completamente mudo. No estaba tratando a mi madre mal. Creo. Por lo menos no con esa intención…

—Pero no quiero que se sacrifique por mí. —La contradije, todavía enojado. —Ella está muy débil como para hacerse cargo…

—Pues yo creo que tu madre es muy fuerte. —Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, encendidas al rojo fuego. Miró a mi madre, que se secaba las lágrimas con el camisón. —Es cierto. ¿Verdad, señora Malfoy?

Aunque el tono de Weasley era algo dubitativo, mi madre solo frunció el ceño. Como si se estuviera pensando las palabras de esta. Por fin asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos más iluminados. ¿Era posible? ¿Mi madre…? Yo no cabía de mi contradicción interna.

—Pero… —Agarre un poco de pelo. Rose me seguía mirando con la mala cara, los brazos cruzados en plan mamá pato. Suspiré, girando la cabeza hasta mi madre. —Supongo que tiene razón.

—Señora Malfoy, creo que usted debe lavarse la cara. —Rose se levanto temblorosamente, dando un traspié. En otro momento me hubiera resultado gracioso. —Y Scorpius, tu ve a prepararle sopa a tu madre. —Yo arqueé las cejas, consternado. ¿Weasley dándome ordenes? ¿Desde cuándo? Esa era mi casa. —Por favor.

Susurró al fin, y yo solo asentí secamente. Baje las escaleras de dos en dos, llegando a la cocina más rápido de lo que quería. Lo único que me apetecía hacer era controlar a mi madre y fijarme que estuviera en orden, que no quisiera matarse, que estuviera a salvo. Me apoyé en la encimera, cerrando los ojos. Por un momento creí que la había perdido para siempre. Ahora ella estaba arriba preparándose con Rose Weasley, mi enemiga y mi primer amor… sonaba hasta patético. Ahora que lo estoy relatando, me sigue pareciendo de esa manera.

Le prepare una sopa de pollo, con pequeños pedacitos de vegetales. A mi padre le gustaban grandes, y es por eso que trato de hacer todo tan diferente. No quiero que ella sufra. No quiero verla llorar por él ni por nadie.

Subí las escaleras con cuidado, tratando de que nada se me caiga del plato. Estaba seguro que no iba a probar bocado, como siempre. Solo de pensar en eso me imaginaba el cuerpo de mi madre, delgado y con las costillas bien marcadas… Merlín, el corazón se me para ahora de solo pensarlo. Mi madre, que muere lentamente por fuera y a la velocidad de la luz por dentro.

Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Rose Weasley había cerrado las cortinas de la habitación. Había quedado casi a oscuras, pero algunos rayos de luz traspasaban las cortinas y le daban a todo un toque cálido. Mi madre estaba acostada en su cama, arropada con las sabanas, los ojos cerrados. Mire hacia la puerta del baño, donde el pelo no estaba más desparramado por el suelo. A los pies de la cama de Astoria, se encontraba bien peinado.

— ¿Está dormida? —Murmuré, dejando el plato de sopa en la mesita de luz, al lado de la cama de madera.

—Creo que sí. —Susurró Rose, sentada en el borde, estrujando un pedacito de acolchado con suavidad. Parecia tan frágil… como si ver a mi madre en este estado la hiciera romperse por dentro. Casi sentí pena por Rose Weasley. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a pasar por estos ataques de locura.

_Casi_.

—No tienes que quedarte— Me quede parado a alguna distancia de ella, mirándola de reojo. —ya hiciste demasiado por esta caridad. Será mejor que vayas a casa…

—No sé si estuvo bien —Dijo ella, levantando la vista. Y ahí estaban esos ojos más azules que el cielo, que solo me hacen perder la cordura. —Pero llamé a mi madre y le dije que me quedaría un rato en la cafetería con una amiga que me había encontrado. Creo que no sospechó nada…

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté, siendo sincero en mis interrogantes. —Rose Weasley, tú no tienes por qué hacer esto. No me debes nada. Yo no quiero nada por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estos años. Tú eres libre de hacer y decidir lo que quieras en tu vida. En serio podrías estar en un café con una amiga. ¿Por qué no vas a vivir la vida normal de un adolescente? Yo daría lo que fuera por tenerla.

—Porque tú lo dijiste. —Se levantó de la cama, acercándose con fiereza. Quedo a solo un paso de distancia. —Yo tomo mis propias decisiones y hago lo que quiero con mi vida. Lo mío no es caridad, Scorpius.

— ¡¿Y qué es?! ¡Por qué no te entiendo! —grité en susurros, consternado.

— ¡Es ayudar! ¡Ayudarte! —Ella también susurraba, conteniendo la ira en la garganta, apagando el fuego de sus palabras. —Scorpius, yo formo mi camino. Sé que cada minuto que estoy pasando aquí podría estar en algún otro lugar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Sé que tú desearías no tener que pasar por esto. Pero tienes que hacerlo. Y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo contigo.

—Eso es lo que no comprendo. — Me di la vuelta, quedando enfrentado a su rostro lleno de dolora incomprensión. —Porque lo haces… yo no soy nadie…

—Eres más importante en mi vida de lo que crees, Scorpius Malfoy. —Puso una sonrisa amarga, amarga como este relato. Y levantó la mirada, hechizándome de una manera que solo ella sabe hacer. Una lágrima nostálgica recorrió su mejilla, cayendo por su mentón. —No soy muy buena con las palabras. Pero sé una cosa: Hace casi tres meses yo era una chica estúpida que no media sus decisiones, que se emborrachaba en cada fiesta a la que iba. Que vivía sin culpas. Que no le importaba nada. Y hace casi tres meses, vi a un chico llorar en el Gran Comedor con una carta en la mano a lágrima viva. Ese chico había perdido una de las cosas más importantes que un adolescente puede tener. Un padre. Ese chico me hizo replantearme que es lo importante de la vida. Yo nunca había medido la consecuencia de mis acciones, Scorpius. Mi padre se iba a peleas con personas armadas hasta los codos, y yo por qué estaba enfadada me iba a la cama sin si quiera despedirme de él. Podría haber muerto cada una de esas noches. Yo nunca valore a mi padre ni la mitad de lo que tú lo valorabas al tuyo, y aun así a ti te toco sufrir su perdida. Ese chico, cuando quise disculparme por mi acciones sin sentirlo en realidad, me hizo darme cuenta que la vida no es tan fácil para todos. Que todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias, que esta vida no es eterna, y que tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno con el tiempo que me queda. ¿Y sabes? Tengo la teoría que estamos en este mundo para ayudar al otro a través del amor. Y yo quiero ayudarte a ti, Scorpius. Porque yo… porque yo te aprecio en verdad.

¿Alguna vez te has parado debajo de una tormenta, con los brazos abiertos, recibiendo cada embestida de la lluvia? Pues eso fue para mí las palabras de Rose Weasley. Fueron baldazos de agua fría. Baldazos de agua llenos de realidad, de comprensión, de debilidad. Rose Weasley había logrado que cada pedazo de mi ser se ablandara hasta convertirse en gelatina, raspar cada capa de frialdad que tanto me había costado construir. Había bajado todas mis defensas, descubierto todas mis debilidades. Con tan solo mi mirada, yo le estaba entregando mi mundo entero.

Con mucho cuidado, levanté una mano y le seque suavemente la mejilla. Contuvo la respiración, sin quitarme la mirada. Bajé las cejas, cerré la boca, suavice mis rasgos. No estaba enojado. Tampoco triste. Estaba fascinado. Fascinado con Rose Weasley.

—Scorpius. —Los dos dimos un salto, conectando con el resto del universo. Mi madre había despertado. No sé en qué momento, solo nos observaba con los ojos curiosos pero cansados. Me pase las manos por los ojos, algo avergonzado. Rogaba que no haya escuchado nada.

— ¿Sí mamá?

Ella negó con la cabeza, enredándose entre las sábanas. Me senté a su lado, acompañado de Rose. Parecia más vieja de lo que en realidad era. Yo hubiera jurado que debajo de todo ese cuerpo había un ser lleno de belleza luchando por despertar.

—Señora Malfoy, ¿Quiere comer algo?

Me anticipe a sus acciones antes de que las haga. Sabía que se negaría. Que cuando le acercaran el plato, solo lloraría. Que patalearía como una niña hasta que la dejaran dormir sin fuerzas. Pero no. No hizo nada de eso. Se quedo ahí sentada, observándome. Observándome con fuerza, si es que eso es posible.

Rose se levantó de su lugar, agarró el plato de sopa y se lo acercó a los labios. El corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza. Mi madre no respondía a ninguna de sus palabras, solo me miraba. Y pude ver en sus ojos una chispa de algo que no veía hace mucho tiempo en ella.

Luz.

La cuchara llegó a sus labios… y ella tragó el líquido salado con una ferocidad apremiante. Solo un poco, pero un gran paso para mí. Para ella. Para _nosotros_. Rose sonrió, mostrando sus característicos hoyuelos. Mi madre también mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Y yo solo pude imitarlas, muerto de felicidad, sin saber que hacer primero: largarme a reír, o echarme a llorar.

Mi madre estaba comiendo.

En estos momentos, estoy acostado a su lado, durmiendo en su cara mientras le acaricio los cabellos. Ya ha oscurecido. Rose Weasley ha vuelto a casa, y no hemos hablado de la conversación que hemos tenido. Pero me siento en paz. Puedo ver su rostro atormentado expresándome sus sentimientos. Puedo imaginármela como si estuviera a mi lado. Y sentirla conmigo.

Rose Weasley tiene unas pestañas finas y que casi no se ven. Su nariz es recta y mediana. Tiene muchas pecas en las mejillas. Sus ojos son más azules que el mismo cielo. Su boca es fina, de color pálido. Pelo pelirrojo y algo chamuscado. Es la clase de chica que te cruzarías por la calle y solo le echarías una mirada, aunque no estoy diciendo que sea fea. Si no que es la clase de chica que aunque sea muy hermosa, solo puedes ver su verdadera belleza cuando la conoces por dentro. Y en el momento en que lo haces, parece brillar más que mil volutas de oro. Hoy vi brillar a Rose Weasley. La vi brillar más que al mismo sol.

Porque Rose Weasley, ha salvado a mi madre.

Y me ha salvado a mí.


End file.
